


Тройка лучше двойки

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Tony Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Group Sex, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, Makeup Sex, Polyamory, Steve Rogers Feels, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Когда Стив исчезает, не сказав никому и слова, а после возвращается со старым другом, как ни в чём не бывало, Тони разрывают желание, чтобы тот опять пропал, и желание быть с ним, потому что она этого идиота, вообще-то, всё ещё любит. Но злость, обида и уязвлённая гордость вместе с упрямством — дурацкие чувства, которые слишком трудно заглушить. Как и игнорировать взгляды патлатого дружка Роджерса и трепет, который они вызывают.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мой арт к работе:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848532/v848532742/184ea/CPF2e192TQQ.jpg

Этого дня Тони ждала и боялась одновременно. Ждала, потому что соскучилась по Стиву, его глазам, улыбке, теплу его тела и защищённости, которое оно давало. Соскучилась по жарким поцелуям, по страстным ночам и сладким пробуждениям рядом с ним.

И по этой же причине боялась. Ей казалось, что стоит его лишь увидеть, как она всё простит, потому что разлука слишком невыносима. Забудет обиду, злость, забудет, как он исчез среди ночи, не предупредив, не сказав ни слова. Не только ей — вообще никому. Лишь спустя неделю Стив связался с Наташей! и сообщил, что ищет Баки, что вышел на его след и не вернётся, пока его не найдёт.

Тони чувствовала себя выброшенной вещью, хламом, который отправляют на мусорку за ненадобностью. Осознание, что Стив настолько ей не доверял, что даже ничего не сказал, не намекнул, причиняло дикую боль. Она-то думала, что они вместе, что между ними нет тайн, что они открыты друг перед другом, считала, что их отношения, которые длились уже почти год, что-то да значат для Стива. Ведь тот постоянно твердил, что любит её, что она самое дорогое в его жизни, что она может быть с ним откровенной, что может положиться в любой ситуации, довериться, что он поддержит и будет рядом.

Оказалось, ей врали. Стив ей врал. Причём так искусно и ловко, что у Тони и мысли не промелькнуло, что это может быть ложью. Да и с чего бы? Это ведь Стив, мать его, Роджерс! Он не соврал бы никогда и никому, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Видимо, Тони была исключением. Только вот мысль эта не грела ни капли. И, казалось бы, что такого? Ну обманули, ну бросили — с кем не бывает? Тем более с Тони. Не в первой — пора бы и привыкнуть.

Но это же Стив… И потому было больнее всего. Он ей не верил, он ей не доверял, он не мог на её положиться.

Наташа пыталась его оправдать, уверяла, что это не так, что Стив её любит. Но как Тони могла ей поверить, если Стив не просто отправился в одиночку искать Баки, не попросив её о помощи, а вообще ничего не сказал? Он боялся, что она начнёт его останавливать, мешать, сдаст его, сдаст Баки — это единственная причина, которую видела Тони.

И всё же, несмотря на боль и обиду, Тони пыталась не делать поспешных выводов. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Стив сам не объяснит причины поступка. И сердце, всё ещё глупо влюблённое, верило и надеялось, что причины будут серьёзные и совсем не те, что Тони успела напридумывать в порыве злости.

Поэтому звонок Наташи посреди совещания выбил воздух из лёгких. Стив вернулся.

Несколько минут Тони смотрела перед собой пустым взглядом, пока Наташа звала её из динамика, а Пеппер откуда-то сбоку. Тони ничего не слышала и ничего не замечала, нажала кнопку сброса вызова и, с зубодробильным скрипом отодвинув стул, встала из-за стола. С трудом и громко сглотнула, глубоко вздохнула и, взяв себя в руки, вышла из переговорного зала.

Кажется, Пеппер что-то крикнула, потом, как смогла быстро на своих ужасающих каблуках, побежала за ней, но Тони уже успела запрыгнуть в лифт.

Она понятия не имела, что будет делать, когда его увидит. Хотелось ударить, обнять и поцеловать. Хотелось выбить из него объяснения, содрать с него одежду и заняться сексом, послать на хрен и бросить. Дьявол!

Тони больно ударилась затылком о стену лифта и прикрыла глаза. К чёрту всё. Импровизация всегда ей удавалась превосходно, так что и сейчас она будет действовать по ситуации.

***

Стив был рад, нет — счастлив. Баки наконец с ним. Он наконец дома. Он скоро увидит Тони.

Конечно, он знал, что она не бросится с улыбкой ему на шею и тем более не поцелует. Скорее, накричит и врежет. Наташа каждый раз, как они созванивались, сообщала, что он полный придурок и Тони, вполне заслуженно, рвёт и мечет.

Вообще-то, так она не говорила и даже взбучку устроила лишь один раз, во время самого первого звонка. Но вместо этого Наташа убийственно отчуждённым тоном в конце каждого разговора добавляла, что Тони снова начали сниться кошмары, или что она напилась, или что она не выходит из мастерской уже три дня, или что она выглядит как ходячий мертвец и почти ничего не ест, или что даже Пеппер и Роуди не могут её отвлечь.

Стив хорошо знал Тони, достаточно, чтобы понимать, что она считает себя ненужной, нелюбимой, брошенной. И это убивало. Потому что одновременно с этим Стив понимал — если бы он рассказал всё с самого начала, то она бы помогла и тем самым оказалась в опасности. Гидра следовала по пятам, а рисковать Тони и её жизнью Стив не мог. Если бы с ней что-то случилось, он бы себе этого никогда не простил. И потому решил, что пусть лучше она будет злиться, даже ненавидеть его, но останется жива, чем погибнет.

Он обязательно всё расскажет, попросит прощения, и Тони поймёт. Не сразу, конечно. Будет долго дуться, игнорировать его, но потом поймёт. А Стив преданно будет ждать, ведь Тони того стоит.

И всё равно, когда он её увидел, то не смог сдержать глупой улыбки. Сердце сбилось с привычного ритма, трепыхалось за рёбрами, потому что она такая красивая. Тони всегда красивая, но в этот миг особенно прекрасна, и Стив не мог дышать, не мог насмотреться на неё. Стоял, как истукан, посередине гостиной, и смотрел, как она подходит. А в груди всё горело, и кончики пальцев приятно покалывало от желания прикоснуться, снова ощутить её кожу и тепло, уткнуться носом в макушку, зарыться в тёмные пряди и вдыхать её запах. Всё тело словно напиталось электричеством, гудело от той энергетики, что волнами расходилась от Тони, и губы горели, стоило лишь заметить на её лице эту чёртову красную помаду и подведённые карандашом глаза. Они всегда были яркими, как два маяка в шторм, но теперь горели бешеным огнём и казались почти чёрными. Точно такими же они становились, когда Тони была возбуждена. Эта мысль током пробила позвоночник, и Стив едва устоял на месте, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не двинуться навстречу и не обхватить её лицо ладонями, припадая к губам и смазывая помаду.

— Ну сейчас она устроит, — откуда-то сбоку услышал Стив шёпот Клинта, то ли опасливый, то ли насмешливый. Он не понял, да и не пытался. Кажется, Наташа предложила спор, но, на что именно, Стив тоже не разобрал: Тони стояла прямо перед ним. Сверлила тяжёлым взглядом, сжимала губы, хмурилась. Её грудь часто и высоко поднималась от тяжёлого дыхания, и тонкая ткань рубашки от этого натягивалась, демонстрируя очертания кружева. Чёрт, не время сейчас для таких мыслей! Нужно сосредоточиться и…

Звонкая пощёчина оглушила. Голова мотнулась в сторону, не сильно, но всё же ощутимо. Левая сторона лица онемела.

Стив ошеломлённо посмотрел на Тони. Она трясла правой ладонью и сквозь зубы чертыхнулась, бросила ещё один обжигающий взгляд из-под бровей и, развернувшись одним плавным движением, пошла прочь. И Стив только и мог, что смотреть, как она уходит, стремительно и ровно, под звук каблуков, ударяющихся о паркет, и потирать горящую щёку.

Как сквозь вату он услышал громкий смех и повернулся на звук, уверенный, что сейчас увидит, как Клинт, согнувшись пополам, ржёт и даже не пытается сдерживаться. Но Клинт стоял ровно и выглядел почти таким же удивлённым, как и сам Стив. Смеялся Баки. И это… На самом деле это было немного обидно.

Видимо, заметив суровый взгляд, Баки откашлялся и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Прости, я не должен был, но в свою защиту скажу, что со стороны это выглядело эпично. — Кто-то фыркнул, кажется, Брюс. — Я-то думал, что ты сильно преувеличивал, когда о ней рассказывал, но… Каюсь, она оказалась даже лучше.

Баки улыбнулся беззлобно и, скорее, ободряюще, и Стив устало выдохнул. В конце концов, он заслужил и пощёчину, и этот смех. Чёрт возьми, он ведь и правда был придурком, который только и заслуживал, чтобы над ним потешались. И всё равно было тоскливо.

— Она меня не простит, — покачал он головой.

— Конечно, простит, — улыбнулась Наташа и положила ладонь на плечо. — Ты только извинись и дай ей время.

— Ага, — насмешливо добавил Клинт, — только держись на расстоянии. Старк тут новую броню смастерила, пока тебя не было. Даже Халка уложит, так что… — Он неопределённо пожал плечами, намекая, что любому, кто взбесит Тони, явно не поздоровится, но в его глазах Стив не увидел издёвки, только дружескую попытку поддержать и приободрить. И Стив в ответ благодарно улыбнулся. На душе стало легче. Немного, по крайней мере. В конце концов, Тони всегда была отходчивой и уж точно не злопамятной. А злиться сейчас… Нет, причины у неё были, и вполне обоснованные, но она поймёт, потому что, Стив был уверен, она сама бы поступила точно так же, поменяйся они местами.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и, кивнув мыслям, направился к Фьюри. Их ждал долгий разговор.

***

Одноглазый директор Щ.И.Т.а был тем ещё старым лисом, изворотливым, прожжённым жизнью, хитрым и скрытным. Один его вид вызывал у Баки… не страх, конечно — после всего пережитого это чувство словно атрофировалось, — но противный холодок, который спускался по позвоночнику. И взгляд его… Как вообще так пугающе можно смотреть одним глазом?

Но Стиву этот лис, кажется, доверял. Чёрт знал, как сопляку это удалось, но Баки не упекли в самую секретную и глубокую тюрьму для абсолютных психов и маньяков, а только поместили в камеру с усиленной охраной на время обследований и всяких тестов. Стив и тут, разумеется, встал в стойку и протестовал, но Баки его вовремя остановил.

Стив всегда был чересчур наивным, странно, что и теперь таким же остался, но Баки понимал — ему тут никто доверять не кинется. И эти тесты — меньшая плата за спокойную жизнь. Да и усиленная охрана на поверку оказалась ерундой. При желании Баки смог бы сбежать в первую же ночь. Но желания не было. На секунду оно промелькнуло, потому что стены этой камеры на миг показались стенами крио-капсулы, но потом он отогнал все страхи. Стив его в обиду не даст. И если бы он не доверял Фьюри, то они бы и не оказались сейчас здесь, а прятались до сих пор по дешёвым мотелям и обшарпанным квартиркам. И до сих пор Баки бы видел перед собой грустную мину Стива и слушал его стенания о Тони и том, что она не простит. А на это никакого терпения не хватит.

И не то чтобы Баки рассказы Стива бесили или злили — нет, конечно. Он прекрасно понимал, как трудно тому приходится, как его мучает чувство вины и тоска по женщине, которую он любит. И сам тоже чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что Стив носился с ним, а не наслаждался любовью, ведь глаза Стива врать не умели — он и правда любил Старк. Сильно, неудержимо, страстно. Так любят лишь один раз в жизни, если верить сопливым книгам и фильмам. Баки им не верил, но верил в Стива и знал, что тот был однолюбом, каких поискать, и в своих чувствах не скупился. Если уж и любил, то только так, чтобы навсегда и без памяти.

Баки не мог не радоваться за него. Особенно теперь, когда встретился с _той самой_. Он понимал, что дочь Старка будет той ещё штучкой, со всеми присущими Старкам лёгким сумасшествием и эксцентричностью, но Тони явно переплюнула своего отца. Пощёчина без единого слова чего стоила. Да и не нужны были ей слова — всё читалось на лице, в глазах, в той энергии, что пульсировала вокруг. От неё Баки чуть не подпрыгнул тогда — настолько это было мощно. Пробивало куда-то в грудь, к самому сердцу, и заставило заворожённо наблюдать, улавливать каждое движение, даже самое мимолётное.

Тогда-то Баки и понял, почему Стив не смог перед ней устоять.

Старк была чертовски привлекательна во всей этой разрушительной мощи и, ко всему прочему, выглядела как грёбаная кинозвезда. Не как эти современные профурсетки, которые одеваются, словно проститутки, и красятся так же, а как из его сороковых. Идеальные губы, покрытые кроваво-красной помадой, которую так и хочется смазать пальцем или, ещё лучше, губами; идеально начерченные угольно-чёрные стрелки на глазах, словно кошачьих — таких же хитрых, диких, призывно горящих; идеальные мягкие волны тёмных блестящих волос, в которые хочется запустить пальцы и чуть оттянуть, заставив открыть беззащитную шею.

Дальше Баки запретил себе думать. Стив его лучший — единственный — друг, и позволять себе подобные мысли было просто омерзительно по отношению к нему. Так что он отмахнулся от них и снова позволил радости за него, радости начала новой, теперь уже нормальной жизни захватить его.

К тому же сделать это было нетрудно. Ошеломлённое лицо Стива выбило вообще все мысли из головы, а потом стало не до того.

Дни превратились в нескончаемую рутину: завтрак — визит докторов — обед — визит психиатра — ужин — визит докторов — сон (если, конечно, удавалось уснуть, потому что кошмары никто не отменял). Распорядок иногда нарушался приходом Стива и разговором с ним, но даже он не приносил долгого успокоения. В подкорке всё равно продолжало скрестить неприятное ощущение скованности, словно он в клетке. Так оно и было, конечно, но ведь теперь он не пленник, не марионетка, а это «заточение» лишь временное и открывает путь в нормальную жизнь. Умом Баки это понимал, но инстинкты порой одерживали верх над разумом, и в такие минуты накатывала паника.

Но спустя несколько дней всё вроде бы пришло в норму. В эдакую извращённую норму, но даже она была блажью на фоне всех изуверств и мучений, пережитых за семьдесят лет.

Тогда начались дни, пропитанные надеждой и предвкушением. Оно читалось и у Стива в глазах, когда тот рассказывал, что комиссия, занимавшаяся Баки, готова была признать его неопасным для общества, что скоро всё закончится и его со дня на день выпустят.

И в один из таких дней к нему пришла Старк. Теперь она не была похожа на кинодиву. Скорее, на девочку-подростка в своих ярко-жёлтых кедах, драных на коленках джинсах и обычной белой майке. Но, что самое странное, даже несмотря на этот немного нелепый наряд, она искрила чем-то, чему Баки не мог найти названия — то ли привлекательностью, то ли притягательностью. Старк окинула его долгим изучающим взглядом, чуть прищурившись и растянув губы в усмешке, и хмыкнула, уперев руки в боки.

Баки незаметно поёжился, обвёл её взглядом, а после посмотрел в глаза так же внимательно. Без каблуков Старк оказалась совсем миниатюрной — ниже Баки на голову минимум — и всё равно умудрялась смотреть словно сверху-вниз. Почему-то это заставило улыбнуться.

— Ну что, солдатик, — произнесла она наконец, — слышала, у тебя проблемы с рукой?

Баки на секунду растерялся, не ожидая вопроса, и только кивнул. Тони на это вздёрнула бровь и ещё раз окинула его взглядом, а после пожала плечами и указала на стул.

— Падай, посмотрим, что у тебя там. — И, пока Баки всё ещё немного заторможенно выполнял просьбу, положила увесистый чемодан на стол. Баки наблюдал, как она ловко щёлкнула замками, открыла его и вытянула оттуда инструменты. Грудь пережало и сковало холодом. Он зажмурился, заставил себя дышать и громко сглотнул. Открыл глаза и увидел Старк, которая стояла между его разведённых ног. Она склонила голову набок и приказным тоном сказала: — Раздевайся.

— Что? — опешил Баки. К щекам прилила кровь. Он ведь не смущался уже… да никогда, а тут всего одно слово заставило почувствовать себя чёртовым девственником, впервые глядящим на женщину так близко.

— Ого, ты, оказывается, говорящий! — притворно удивилась Старк и нетерпеливо вздохнула. — Я говорю, раздевайся. Чтобы осмотреть руку, ты должен быть раздетым. Как минимум по пояс. — Она фыркнула. — А мне сказали, что у тебя с головой всё нормально, — с издёвкой добавила она.

— Так и есть, — ответил Баки, снимая кофту. Растерянность исчезла, и на смену ей пришло какое-то странное озорство. — Просто я не привык, что незнакомые женщины просят о таком. Ты бы хоть выпивкой угостила для начала. — Он улыбнулся улыбкой, какой в прошлом охмурял девушек. Старк же на это лишь тихо рассмеялась. — Я, кстати, Джеймс Барнс, — протянул он ладонь, только сейчас понимая, что официально они не знакомы. — Можно Баки.

— О, я знаю, как тебя зовут, солдатик, — усмехнулась она, — я всё о тебе знаю. — Интонация, с какой она это произнесла, и взгляд, каким одарила, заставили Солдата проснуться и насторожиться. У Старк есть сотни причин недолюбливать его и ни одной, чтобы относиться хотя бы терпимо. Но мгновение спустя в карих глазах что-то переменилось. — Но раз уж мы люди воспитанные, то так и быть. — Она обхватила его руку своей ладошкой. — Тони.

— И всё? Просто Тони? — Баки чуть сжал тонкую руку. Та оказалась прохладной — должно быть, из-за соприкосновения с металлом инструментов — и чуть шершавой. Это было приятно. И немного волнительно. Или просто Баки настолько отвык от таких прикосновений, ведь здесь к нему прикасались только для того, чтобы взять какие-то анализы, или проверить реакции организма, или для другой подобной ерунды.

— Ты можешь, конечно, обращаться ко мне мисс Старк. — Она вытянула ладонь из хватки и с добродушной улыбкой добавила: — Но я за это разобью тебе нос. Ну что, приступим?

— Валяй, _Тони_ , — повёл Баки плечом. Почему-то он ни капли не сомневался, что она и правда способна претворить угрозу в жизнь.

~*~

— Поговори с ним, — внезапно даже для самого себя сказал Баки, пока Старк перебирала контакты в области запястья. Она замерла и из-за фонарика, который сжимала зубами, забавно фыркнула. Выпрямилась, всё ещё смотря на руку. Фонарик погас — наверное, она выключила его языком, и от этой догадки сразу же всплыли картинки того, что ещё она могла бы им сделать. Баки отбросил их в сторону, старался по крайней мере.

— У Роджерса, видимо, смелости не хватает подойти и поговорить со мной, раз он общается через посредников. — Она наконец посмотрела в глаза, и Баки не смог увидеть ничего в её взгляде. Только стена изо льда.

— Стив тут ни при чём. То есть он сказочный придурок, не спорю, но он лишь хотел защитить тебя, — постарался объяснить Баки. — Он думал, что если ты не будешь ничего знать, то останешься в безопасности. У него всегда была странная логика, — улыбнулся он и пожал плечами, стараясь разрядить обстановку.

Тони нахмурилась, отвела взгляд и долго смотрела в сторону. Раздражённо хмыкнула и покачала головой. Один чёрт знал, о чём она думала, но Баки лишь надеялся, что не сделал ситуацию между ней и Стивом ещё хуже. Она снова вздохнула, на этот раз тяжело и как-то обречённо, и Баки про себя улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь уже на него не злишься.

— Я всегда на него злюсь, — устало выдохнула Старк и закатила глаза. — Это ведь Роджерс, он…

— Болван, — закончил за неё Баки. Старк метнула в его сторону странный, как будто осуждающий взгляд. — В хорошем смысле, — тут же добавил он.

Она улыбнулась. Легко, искренне и так светло, что в груди что-то сжалось и загорелось огнём.

— Болван, — согласилась она. — Я подумаю. Над тем, чтобы поговорить с ним. — И снова обхватила фонарик губами.

Огонь в груди перетёк ниже. Баки задержал дыхание и сглотнул. Он снова ощущал себя живым, способным не к жалкому прозябанию, а полной радостей и прелестей жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив проснулся в отличном настроении. Вчера комиссия, которая занималась делом Баки, дала добро, и сегодня после обеда его выпустят. Стив весь прошлый вечер проходил с глупо довольным видом и такой же глупой улыбкой. Правда, Клинт намекнул, что будет не очень хорошо, если Тони его в таком состоянии увидит, так что он старался сдерживать рвущуюся наружу радость. Получалось так себе, точнее никак совсем, но Тони на глаза он так и не попался, и потому отношения между ними не стали ещё хуже. Не то чтобы они вообще были.

Тони его игнорировала. В первое после возвращения время агрессивно, почти не пересекаясь, а если всё же они виделись, то одаривала таким взглядом, что уж лучше бы и не смотрела. И Стив честно пытался с ней поговорить, объясниться, попросить прощения, но едва не словил в голову гаечный ключ. Дважды. И ещё один раз в него прилетело отвёрткой. Наташа на это закатила глаза и тоном «Ну я же тебе говорила» посоветовала в ближайшее время не пытаться идти с Тони на контакт. Стиву оставалось лишь раздосадованно кивнуть и ждать.

А спустя несколько дней Тони сама подошла и, не дав вставить и слова, с раздражением дала понять, что ей нужно время. И Стив только и мог, что с широкой улыбкой слушать, что всё ещё обижена, но хочет сохранить их отношения, а для этого ей необходимо немного пространства.

С тех пор она его просто игнорировала. Не избегала, а лишь сводила общение к минимуму. Кивала при встрече и кидала: «Кэп», дальше занимаясь своими делами. Это, конечно, не было тем, о чём Стив мечтал, но гораздо лучше, чем раньше.

Команда на это только улыбалась. Не со злостью или насмешкой, а, скорее, забавляясь. Стив их понимал: наверняка было то ещё шоу. Они даже, кажется, ставки делали на то, когда же они всё-таки с Тони сойдутся. Стив точно знал, что Клинт поставил двадцатку на неделю, и с грустью покачал на это головой — ему бы такую уверенность. Но на Тони он и правда больше не давил, если только тяжёлые вздохи и тоскливые взгляды вслед не в счёт.

На душе скреблись кошки, и даже Фьюри на одном из собраний посмотрел на него с сочувствием и сказал отдохнуть несколько дней, а ещё лучше неделю. Тогда-то Стив и понял, что окончательно раскис, а это не дело. Смотря на него в этом состоянии, Тони могла подумать, что такой он ей не нужен. И он взял себя в руки.

Начал ошиваться недалеко от неё, приносил обед или ужин в мастерскую, правда, оставлял их на пороге, в гостиной и на кухне старался садиться поближе, но не нарушать обещание о свободном пространстве — в целом пытался дать Тони понять, что он рядом и всегда будет рядом. И, кажется, это работало, потому что она стала более энергичной, чаще улыбалась и посвежела. А Стив никак не мог оторвать от неё глаз, словно влюбился. Опять. Может, так и было — он об этом не размышлял. Лишь упивался трепетом в груди и заполошным стуком сердца, стоило только её увидеть.

Прямо как сейчас.

Тони явно снова провела ночь в мастерской: взлохмаченные волосы, наспех собранные в пучок, закреплённый карандашом; взъерошенный вид; немного сонный и безумный взгляд; пятна машинного масла и, видимо, кетчупа на футболке, съехавшей с плеча, открывая ключицу. Кажется, это была его, Стива, футболка. Одна из десятка простых белых футболок, правда, теперь она стала серой, но Стив всё равно разглядел маленькую чёрную «галочку» над левой грудью. Дыхание перехватило, но он быстро успокоился, хоть и не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Кэп, — кивнула Тони, сжав чашку. На столе перед ней стояла пустая тарелка, и Стив порадовался, что она хоть чем-то перекусила.

— Доброе утро, Тони. — Изо всех сил не смотря на неё чуть дольше приличного, он прошёл к чайнику, включил его и достал свою кружку.

— Слышала, Барнса отпускают, — буднично сказала она. Стив едва не рассыпал заварку. Заставил ликующий, оттого что Тони заговорила первой, внутренний голос заткнуться и ответил:

— Да. Фьюри прочёл отчёт комиссии и согласился его выпустить. — Он глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к ней лицом, пытаясь удержать голос: — И я хотел тебя спросить… Ты не будешь против, если Баки… поживёт здесь?

Тони резко выпрямилась, постучала пальцами по чашке, посмотрела на Стива почти безразличным взглядом — в глубине глаз он всё же заметил… _что-то_ , что не сумел разобрать, — и пожала плечами.

— Пусть живёт, мне-то что. — Она хмыкнула, словно ей было глубоко плевать, но Стив знал её слишком хорошо. Тони не умела быть равнодушной и за всей этой игрой напоказ всегда прятала бурю эмоций. Но если обычно он с лёгкостью мог понять, что же именно она скрывает, то теперь растерялся. Если бы Баки ей и правда был противен или неприятен, она бы не то что не позволила ему жить в её доме — не стала бы и пересекаться. Но Стив прекрасно знал, что они с Баки виделись не раз, пока Тони чинила его руку, и даже вполне мило и добродушно разговаривали, о чём рассказывал сам Баки.

Стив смотрел на неё ещё несколько секунд, после чего благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Тони. — Она на это фыркнула, закатила глаза и вернулась к планшету. Стив кивнул, поняв, что разговор закончен, и подошёл к чайнику, заливая воду в кружку.

— А если бы я отказала? — внезапно спросила Тони.

Стив замер. «Это ловушка! Вопрос с подвохом! — прокричал внутренний голос. — Только не облажайся». На самом деле об этом варианте он и не думал. Может, из-за наивности, а может, просто подсознательно знал, что Тони не откажет. А потому некоторое время молчал, усиленно думая над ответом.

— Ну… Фьюри, думаю, выделил бы комнату на базе, — неуверенно начал он и взглянул на Тони. Та смотрела внимательно, пристально, как на букашку под лупой. — А если нет, то в любом случае моя комната там пустует.

Он замолчал, боясь ляпнуть что-нибудь лишнее, и ждал реакции Тони.

— А ты? — наконец произнесла она, и Стив нахмурился, в конец растерявшись. — Что делал бы ты?

— Я не понимаю, — почти с мольбой сказал Стив, не зная, чего она ждёт и к чему клонит. Какое вообще ему дело, что Баки пришлось бы жить не в Башне? То есть он бы немного расстроился, конечно, но на этом всё. Разве это как-то?.. О, так вот в чём дело. Тони боялась, что если бы Баки жил на базе, то и Стив бы перебрался туда.

— Ох, забей, — отмахнулась Тони и встала из-за стола с явным намерением уйти. Сбежать.

— Я не уйду, Тони. — Она застыла, кинула возмущённый взгляд, но Стив знал, что ей не плевать, что её это волнует, и продолжил: — Если бы ты не позволила Баки жить тут, если бы ему пришлось жить на базе, я бы всё равно остался. Навещал его каждый день, может, не каждый, но не ушёл бы.

— С чего меня это?..

Договорить она не успела — Стив и сам не помнил, как оказался рядом в одно мгновение, нависая над ней, и взял лицо в ладони. Всё показное безразличие в её глазах моментально испарилось. Она часто ловила воздух ртом, а потом перевела на губы Стива взгляд, молящий или напуганный — он так и не понял. Склонился, разделяя дыхание, и едва слышно прошептал:

— Я здесь, Тони, и никуда не исчезну.

Она беззвучно всхлипнула и мелко задрожала.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю. — Стив прикрыл глаза и проклял день, когда Тони создала Джарвиса. Про себя, конечно. — Мистер Роджерс, вам звонит директор Фьюри.

Фьюри проклял тоже.

Он почувствовал, как Тони в его руках отстранилась, открыл глаза и увидел лишь её затылок. Она быстро схватила планшет и чашку и, не смотря на Стива, ушла.

***

Стив был непривычно молчалив по дороге в Башню. Пока ещё они находились на базе и улаживали все оставшиеся бюрократические мелочи, Баки не обращал на это внимания, думал, что тот просто не в настроении из-за бумажной волокиты, которая кого угодно выведет из себя. Но сейчас, в машине, он наконец внимательно присмотрелся. Стив хмурился, часто вздыхал, сжимал кулаки.

Причин для такого поведения Баки не знал. Ну, кроме одной. И сначала не хотел вмешиваться — мало ли, что у них там с Тони ещё случилось. Но очередной тяжёлый вздох заставил передумать.

— В чём дело, Стив? — Баки повернулся и пристально смотрел на него. Тот продолжал угрюмо молчать, и пришлось надавить. — Не вынуждай вытаскивать из тебя правду силой. Я не против размяться, но я ведь тебя уделаю, и ты ещё больше расклеишься. Так что давай, выкладывай.

— С чего ты взял, что сможешь меня уделать? — улыбнулся Стив, и Баки расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья. Стив последовал его примеру. Прикрыл лицо ладонями, несколько раз растёр и, уставившись в крышу машины, продолжил: — В Тони, в чём же ещё? Я просто не понимаю… Она хочет сохранить отношения и в то же время отталкивает меня, избегает. Ей нужно время, да, я знаю, но… Сегодня утром мы почти поцеловались. Я видел, что она хотела. Она ведь… — Стив замолчал и усмехнулся, а Баки изо всех сил пытался избавиться от картинки того, как они стоят близко друг к другу. Ещё сильнее — от странного ощущения, полоснувшего по сердцу, так похожего на… ревность? Он зажмурился до белых пятен перед глазами и снова посмотрел на Стива. — Тони думает, что она хорошая актриса, но её глаза совсем не умеют врать, и… Она сама тянулась навстречу. А потом позвонил Фьюри, и она просто сбежала, словно…

— Испугалась, — за него произнёс Баки. Он друг и должен вести себя как друг. А все эти мысли… это пройдёт. — Она испугалась, Стив. Старк… она ведь всего добилась сама, верно? Такие дамочки, которые всегда всё сами и не привыкли полагаться на кого-то, и так отношений боятся, считают это слабостью. Мол, мы о себе позаботиться и без вас можем, — усмехнулся Баки. — А тут ты её бросил, и по её логике она должна бы тебя послать, но не может. Естественно, она боится. Думает, что если простит тебя, тем более вот так сразу кинется целоваться, то не будет больше самостоятельной и станет бесхарактерной слабачкой. Ну знаешь, из тех, что перед мужчинами в лужу.

— Но это же глупо! — вскинулся Стив и развёл руками. — Она никогда не перестанет быть Тони Старк только потому, что…

— Нет, конечно, — перебил Баки, пока Стив не заехал ему в глаз пальцем, и добавил, пожимая плечами: — Дамочки…

Стив некоторое время сверлил его тяжёлым взглядом, а после закачал головой.

— Может, ты и прав, — согласился наконец он и пальцем пригрозил: — Но Тони не дамочка.

Баки рассмеялся. Нет, Тони Старк не глупая дамочка, это точно.

~*~

Башня оказалась немыслимо огромной… башней. Баки понимал, что у Старк размах грандиозный, но это явно превзошло все ожидания. Сотня этажей бетона, металла и стекла, но при этом здание оставалось лёгким и воздушным. Ну, сказочные принцессы ведь обитают именно в таких, верно?

Баки усмехнулся. Говорить это точно не стоило — Тони выбьет все зубы, не задумываясь. И всё же желание увидеть её взгляд, когда её сравнят с принцессой, зудело под коркой. Возможно, он даже осмелился бы сказать ей это сейчас, но Тони встречать их не стала. Не то чтобы Баки ожидал радушного приёма, но хотя бы обычное приветствие…

Разочарование и лёгкая обида накатили внезапно. Это было глупо, но он хотел увидеть её улыбку и озорной прищур, к которым так привык за несколько их встреч. Тони каким-то странным и ей одной подвластным образом освещала всё вокруг. Она и сама этого наверняка не понимала, иначе пользовалась бы этим даром, сводя людей с ума. Впрочем, она, похоже, так и делала. Потому что, как ещё объяснить одержимость, Баки не знал. Ведь умом-то он понимал, что это неправильно и почти предательство: Тони — женщина Стива, а Стив его друг, который сделал для него очень многое, жертвуя и едва не потеряв самое дорогое. И предать его доверие Баки просто не мог, да и… чёрт, он хотел, чтобы Стив был счастлив. Тот это заслужил.

Настроение стало ещё хуже. Стива, теперь казавшегося немного повеселевшим, он слушал краем уха. Тот показывал, что и где находится, рассказывал о Джарвисе и Мстителях, с которыми придётся соседствовать, но этот трёп лишь раздражал. В конце концов, он же не маленький мальчишка — разберётся, но обижать Стива не хотелось, и потому Баки кивал с улыбкой и периодически что-то спрашивал. А оказавшись наконец в своей новой комнате, с облегчением вздохнул и рухнул на кровать. Сил оценить и размер комнаты, и её интерьер не было. Он лишь слабо улыбнулся, радуясь, что кошмар последних семидесяти лет жизни закончился, и уснул. Впервые спокойно за последнее время.

Проснулся он спустя примерно час от стука в дверь. Резко вскинулся, на миг забыв, что теперь уже не на базе, со стоном выпрямился и свесил ноги с кровати. Стук не прекращался, и Баки, испугавшись, что Стив — наверняка он, кто же ещё, — сейчас выбьет дверь, всё же прохрипел:

— Входи.

— С новосельем, солдатик. — Тони влетела в комнату, словно к себе домой. Так оно и было, конечно, но её, видимо, вообще не волновали хоть какие-то правила приличия, потому что она плюхнулась рядом на кровать и, отбивая пальцами по бедру, уставилась на Баки. — Как устроился?

— Ну… — Он немного растерялся от такого порыва и пытался окончательно развеять остатки сна. — Я толком даже не осмотрелся, так что… — повёл плечом Баки и замолчал.

— Ага, — протянула Тони и резко поднялась, засунула руки в карманы и некоторое время изучала пол. Потом повернулась лицом и подняла взгляд. — Я тут подумала… Руку твою я, конечно, подлатала, и теперь она должна работать нормально, но ты не хотел бы новую? — Баки удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Сердце ёкнуло от того, что Тони… заботилась о нём? Возможно, что он это только придумал, а ею на самом деле движет любопытство или вроде того, но сама мысль о том, что она беспокоится, принесла какое-то странное удовольствие. — Ну, знаешь, — продолжала Тони, — улучшенную, современную, более… стильную? Нынешняя рабочая лошадка, но уже устарела и… Её ведь тебе сделали в Гидре, да?

— Да, — кивнул Баки, улыбаясь её говорливости. Она всегда такая, когда нервничает? Да и с чего бы ей вообще нервничать? — Это на твой вопрос, хочу ли я новую руку, — пояснил он. — Если, разумеется, для тебя это не в тягость.

— Если бы мне это было _в тягость_ — кто вообще сейчас так говорит? — я бы и не предлагала. Что ж, тогда… завтра после обеда в мастерской. Джей тебя впустит. — Она перекатилась с носков на пятки как будто неловко. — Отдыхай, солдатик. — И быстро скрылась за дверью.

Баки не мог перестать глупо улыбаться и смотреть ей вслед.

***

Тони чувствовала себя кретинкой, но всё равно с необъяснимым предвкушением ждала, когда Баки придёт в мастерскую. Это всё рука, уверяла она себя и отбрасывала странные мысли в сторону. И без того проблем хватало. Пеппер с её бумагами и собраниями, Фьюри с его постоянными уговорами кое-чем помочь и кое-что создать. Стив.

И последний был самой главной заботой.

На самом деле, и Тони это вполне по-взрослому признавала и принимала, она его простила. Чёрт, разумеется, простила: это же Стив. На него вообще не получалось долго злиться и обижаться. К тому же он… виноват, да, но он не со зла, а потому, что дурак. И, казалось бы, всё просто, осталось только подойти к нему и всё рассказать — и сразу все будут счастливы. Но как же это было непросто. Гораздо проще оказалось мучить его и мучиться самой. И всё из-за гордости, в этой ситуации абсолютно дурацкой. А ещё… из-за этого странного чувства, что охватывало с головой рядом с Баки.

С ним было легко, спокойно, беззаботно. Он понимал её шутки, сам заставлял Тони смеяться. И это было так много для неё. И для него, она думала, тоже.

Баки словно собрал в себе всё то, чего ей порой не хватало в Стиве. И с каждым днём, проведённым с ним в мастерской, она понимала это всё чётче и чётче. И как же было обидно и немного по-детски, что нельзя их объединить в одного человека — это бы решило все проблемы разом. А ещё было стыдно, потому что… Чёрт, она ведь засматривалась на не просто какого-то мужчину — на друга Стива. И это мерзко, низко, подло. Стив такого не заслуживал. В минуты, когда совесть затихала, Тони убеждала себя, что это ерунда, ведь Стива она любит, а значит, не стоит переживать, всё пройдёт. Но эти минуты проходили, а ощущение, словно она преступница, нет. Оно только росло и крепло, потому что Стив — милый, родной и такой хороший — бросал тоскливые взгляды и приносил им с Баки в мастерскую поесть, беспокоился, спала ли она достаточно, и волновался, если ей не удавалось нормально отдохнуть.

Тони не знала, что делать. Возможно, впервые в жизни. И потому медлила, тянула, отчего всё становилось лишь хуже.

От нехороших мыслей отвлёк стук. Она повернулась на звук и увидела Баки. Тот выглядел бодрым и свежим, и Тони только натянуто улыбнулась — себя она чувствовала выжатой до последней капли. Но раскисать нельзя, ведь предстояла важная работа — сегодня надо было снять руку Баки, чтобы осмотреть культю и понять, как именно присоединить новую. То есть в теории Тони это понимала, отчасти, но Баки говорил, что иногда, после особенно тяжёлых нагрузок, позвоночник пробивало невыносимой болью, от которой хотелось выть. К тому же новую руку Тони хотела сделать чувствительной, а это значило, что соединение с нервными окончаниями следовало провести более аккуратно, чем это проделали в Гидре.

Баки уверенно сел в кресло и так же уверенно теперь смотрел на неё. Тони только вздохнула — ей бы эту уверенность. Обычно она в себе и своих способностях не сомневалась, но и с людьми она обычно не работала — лишь с машинами.

— Так, — начала она, собравшись с силами, — я тут покопалась в твоих медицинских документах и… Наркоз на тебя не действует, да? — Баки только повёл плечом и улыбнулся так, словно извинялся. — Чёрт, как тебе вообще её устанавливали?

— Полагаю, пока я был без сознания от боли, — произнёс он настолько обыденно, что Тони передёрнуло. Она начала барабанить по столу пальцами и едва не подпрыгнула, когда Баки накрыл её руку своей. — Эй, не волнуйся, я выдержу. Со мной столько всего делали… Уверен, хуже уже не будет.

— Так себе утешение, — нахмурилась Тони. На самом деле теперь она нервничала ещё сильнее, потому что… С ним и правда столько всего делали, а становиться ещё одним членом клуба тех, кто измывался над Баки Барнсом, не хотелось. — Ладно. Брюс тебе кое-что нахимичил. Ты не отключишься и будешь всё чувствовать, но не так сильно, как обычно. Если верить его словам.

— Ты ему веришь? — Она посмотрела ему в глаза и только могла кивнуть. И с каких пор она стала такой размазнёй? Ведь раньше Тони бы с шутками и уверенной улыбкой на губах без капли сомнения бросилась в работу, а тут… — Хорошо, значит, и я верю. Начинай. — И снова сел в кресло, протягивая руку для инъекции.

Тони надела перчатки и взяла шприц-пистолет.

~*~

Всё прошло не так ужасно, как она ожидала. То есть сердце в груди билось всё так же бешено, но руки не дрожали, а твёрдо выполняли свою работу. И всё уже было почти позади — оставалось лишь установить протез обратно, чтобы Баки не ходил с одной рукой. Но то ли обезболивающее Брюса перестало действовать, то ли ещё что, но Баки накрыло. Тони прекрасно знала, что с ним — паническая атака. Возможно, в его памяти всплыло воспоминание — явно не самое приятное — и заставило потерять контроль.

Тони его потеряла тоже. Стояла истуканом и смотрела, как Баки задыхается, как его испуганный взгляд носится по комнате, и не могла пошевелиться. В голове промелькнули строчки какой-то статьи — или это было в утреннем шоу? — о том, что в таком случае нужно делать: задержать дыхание и сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.

Она моментально обхватила его лицо и приблизилась, чтобы Баки мог видеть только её глаза.

— Баки, эй, — тихо, но чётко позвала она. — Давай, дыши со мной. Вдох и выдох. Вдох и выдох, ну же.

Не работало. Он смотрел в глаза, но как-то пьяно и не мог сфокусироваться. И всё так же продолжал дышать часто.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. — Теперь паника накрывала и её. Тони по-девчачьи замахала руками и прикрыла рот ладонями. Был ещё один способ, и она о нём наверняка пожалеет, но выбирать не приходилось. — Так, ладно.

Она вздохнула, словно перед прыжком в воду, опять обхватила лицо Баки и накрыла его губы своими.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив замер на пороге мастерской, решив поначалу, что тут пусто, но только потом разглядел за железками сгорбившуюся фигуру Тони. Обычно она слушала музыку, да так громко, что весь этаж содрогался, переругивалась с Джарвисом или Пеппер, отчитывала Дубину или разговаривала сама с собой. А сейчас стояла настолько напряжённая неприятная тишина, что Стив почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но всё же прошёл внутрь.

— Я принёс тебе поесть, — начал он издалека, надеясь развеять царившую атмосферу ненавязчивой болтовнёй. Но Тони явно не была в настроении, буркнула что-то неразборчивое, даже не отрываясь от работы. Стив замер на секунду. Он был уверен на процентов девяносто восемь, что не является причиной такого состояния Тони, а потому подошёл ближе и поставил тарелку с сэндвичами и чашку кофе на стол. — Тони, у тебя всё в порядке? — всё же спросил он, заранее зная, что правдивый ответ не услышит.

— Да, с чего бы мне быть не в порядке? — пожала она плечами, не подняв головы.

— Ладно, — кивнул Стив и глубоко вздохнул. Возможно, не стоило лезть, но это молчание и отговорки уже начинали действовать на нервы. — А у вас с Баки всё в порядке?

Из рук Тони выскользнул паяльник, едва не обжигая ей пальцы. Стив метнулся, чтобы откатить кресло, развернул его и посмотрел на неё. Тони побледнела и сжимала кулаки, не поднимая взгляд. Стив не знал, что и думать. Он, конечно, видел между ними двумя какую-то напряжённость. Если раньше они торчали днями напролёт в мастерской и постоянно болтали, то теперь сторонились друг друга, как прокажённые. Баки молчал и только с угрюмым видом переводил тему разговора, стал ещё более замкнутым и каждый раз при виде Тони впадал в оцепенение. Давить Стив не хотел, но, чёрт подери, его разрывало незнание и непонимание. Ведь всё было хорошо, а потом резко стало плохо.

— Вы поругались?

Тони посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми, будто удивлёнными глазами, и Стив вконец растерялся.

— Нет, Стив, конечно нет, — ответила она, хмурясь и опять отводя взгляд, словно виновато. — Просто… всё нормально, правда. Не обращай внимания, ладно?

— Тони, — с нажимом произнёс Стив. Не стоило, наверняка не стоило так делать, но привычка всегда докапываться до правды — вредная привычка.

— Да боже ты мой, — раздражённо вскинула она руки. — Ты, Роджерс, покойника из могилы достанешь, ясно! Ничего такого не случилось. Просто у Баки был срыв. Ну, паническая атака, и он…

— Он тебя ударил? — с тревогой спросил Стив. Он помнил эти припадки, срывы, панические атаки — не суть, когда они с Баки прятались от Гидры. Тот себя во время них не контролировал ни капли. А учитывая силу, которой он обладал, и навыки убийцы, которым его обучили, представлял собой серьёзную опасность. Даже Стив с большим трудом сдерживал его. И потому, стоило лишь представить, что Баки мог сделать с Тони, сердце пропустило удар. Он начал осматривать её, схватив за руки, и искать синяки или какие-то травмы.

— Стив. — Тони выдернула руки из хватки и смерила серьёзным взглядом. — Всё со мной нормально, слышишь? Просто Барнсу, наверное, стыдно и… — Она неуверенно повела плечом и ещё сильнее нахмурилась, отчего стала казаться старше. Стив облегчённо выдохнул и в этот раз аккуратно и нежно взял её ладони с свои.

— Я с ним поговорю, — выдохнул он, поглаживая её запястья большими пальцами. Как же он скучал по её рукам, сильным, но в то же время таким хрупким и мягким, особенно на фоне его ручищ.

— Не надо, — слишком быстро ответила Тони, всё ещё не убирая рук. Её пальцы сами начали незатейливо пробегаться по линиям жизни на внутренней стороне ладони, и Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы не поцеловать каждый. — Мы же взрослые люди, сами разберёмся. Мне надо работать, ладно? — шепнула она, и Стив только кивнул, всё же не удержавшись и оставив поцелуй на её запястье, и покинул мастерскую.

Остаток дня он провёл в зале. Баки присоединиться отказался, предпочитая, видимо, проводить время с Бартоном, но Стив не обижался. Сейчас ему всё равно хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Глупая улыбка не сходила с лица, а в груди всё трепетало и пело, только бабочек в животе не хватало для полного комплекта.

Так же он себя чувствовал, когда они с Тони только начинали встречаться, когда он едва не задыхался от каждой улыбки, каждого прикосновения, поцелуя. Тогда всё казалось прекрасным сном, волшебством, в котором хотелось раствориться. И Стив уже и не думал, что нечто подобное сможет испытать снова.

Он вышел из душа уже затемно и направился на кухню выпить чай и перекусить, но услышал шорох из гостиной и зашёл туда. Баки стоял у дивана, смотрел на него весь странно напряжённый, как будто не мог на что-то решиться.

— Бак, — усмехнулся Стив, — ты можешь сесть, это не запрещено.

Баки вскинулся, его взгляд на мгновение показался испуганным. Странно, ведь застать его врасплох было чем-то невероятным. Клинт пытался много раз, но у него так и не вышло. Впрочем, попыток он не оставил.

— Привет, Стив, — кивнул он. И тут Стив понял причину его замешательства — на диване лежала Тони. Зайдя, он её не заметил за спинкой дивана, но теперь, когда подошёл ближе, увидел, как она спала, подмяв под голову валик. — Я думал отнести её в комнату. — В груди незнакомо ёкнуло. Стив удивлённо посмотрел на Баки. Тот неловко почесал затылок и пожал плечами. — Тут наверняка неудобно.

— Да, у Тони после такого обычно потом шея целый день болит, — машинально ответил Стив. Непонятное чувство всё ещё не отпускало, продолжало копошиться за рёбрами. Из-за него хотелось сгрести Тони с объятия и унести куда-нибудь подальше. Стив покачал головой. Глупости какие, он не собирался ревновать Тони. Тем более к Баки. Да и не было причин. Баки хотел помочь, и за это как минимум стоило его поблагодарить. — Спасибо, что беспокоишься о ней, Бак, — положил Стив ладонь ему на плечо и улыбнулся. — Я её сам отнесу.

Баки кивнул и отошёл на шаг, тоже улыбаясь, но криво, будто натянуто. И, возможно, стоило спросить, в чём же всё-таки дело, но Стив не хотел. Может, потому, что боялся узнать правду, чувствовал подсознательно, что она ему не понравится. Себя он успокаивал тем, что стоит позаботиться о Тони.

Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, он поднял её на руки и направился к лифту. Несколько раз по пути Тони ёрзала и пыхтела, но вряд ли причиной был кошмар. Из-за них она дёргалась, словно всё тело сводило судорогой, мотала головой и сжимала кулаки.

Открыв дверь ногой, Стив прошёл в комнату и всё так же аккуратно уложил Тони на кровать, заботливо накрыв пледом. И замер. Сейчас она была такой безмятежной, спокойной и расслабленной. Домашней, родной. Близкой, открытой. Можно было касаться, не боясь наткнуться на стену, обнимать, уткнуться носом в макушку и гладить спину. Можно было целовать лоб и щёки украдкой, разделить тепло и близость. Провести ночь, как и раньше, рядом. Вместе.

Когда Тони проснётся, скандала не избежать, но соблазн был слишком велик, и Стив ему поддался, нырнул под плед и прижал её к себе, закрывая глаза. Тони подалась навстречу и ткнулась носом ему в грудь, и совесть окончательно сдалась.

~*~

Проснулся Стив от хоть и несильного, но ощутимого удара в плечо. Открыл глаза и увидел Тони, которая нависла над ним, недовольно хмурясь. Недовольно, впрочем, слабо сказано. В её глазах плескалось море негодования.

— Ты просто… свинья, Роджерс, — наконец прошипела она, и Стив мог только представить, сколько усилий она сейчас прикладывала, чтобы не сорваться и не начать сыпать настоящими оскорблениями. — Я попросила немного пространства. И ты, помнится, согласился. Так какого чёрта? Это в твоём понимании пространство? Вламываться среди ночи и влезать в мою кровать, как какой-то… извращенец? — Она замолчала и, тяжело дыша, прожигала его взглядом.

— Прости. — Стив медленно сел и потянулся к ней, но Тони шлёпнула его по руке и ещё сильнее нахмурилась. — Я обещал, да, но… Ты уснула на диване в гостиной, я просто не мог оставить тебя там. Принёс сюда и… не смог уйти.

Тони нехорошо рассмеялась.

— То есть свалить на два месяца ради Барнса ты смог, а тут нет?!

— Тони, пожалуйста, не начинай, — попросил Стив. Он понимал, что она сейчас на нервах, что ей нужно выговориться, но спорить и ругаться не хотелось. Закончись эта ссора плохо, и их опять разбросает по разные стороны, а они только начали строить мосты.

— И почему же? Или, по-твоему, я не имею права злиться? — Теперь она окончательно разозлилась. Венка на лбу вздулась и пульсировала, глаза горели огнём, и каждое слово сочилось ядом. — Ты просто ушёл! Исчез в никуда, никому ничего не сказав! Даже сраной записки не оставил, как будто я для тебя никто. Так, развлечение на одну ночь.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — пытался оправдаться Стив. — Я не мог рассказать, не мог подвергнуть тебя опасности.

— А что мне ещё было думать, чёрт тебя подери, Роджерс! — уже кричала Тони. — Что? Я не знала, как ты, где ты, жив ли ты вообще! Хоть представляешь, что я пережила? А потом я узнаю, что ты, оказывается, ускакал за своим дружком! И ты даже не со мной связался, а с Романовой! И что после этого я должна была думать? Продолжать верить, что я любовь всей твоей жизни? — Её лицо исказилось болью, казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет, и Стив коснулся её руки. — Не трогай меня, — моментально оттолкнула её Тони. Но Стив бы не был собой, если сдался бы так быстро. Он приблизился к ней и нежно обхватил её лицо ладонями. Она сначала брыкалась, но потом перестала, смотря исподлобья.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он. — Я виноват перед тобой, очень сильно. Даже не представляю, что тебе пришлось пережить. И я сожалею, что заставил тебя пройти через это, но иначе не мог. Расскажи я тебе правду, ты пошла бы за мной и оказалась в опасности. Разве я мог так поступить? — Тони опустила взгляд, продолжая хмуриться. Стив решил, что это хороший знак. — Я сотни раз хотел позвонить, набирал номер, в последний момент сдерживаясь. Хотел всё бросить и вернуться к тебе, но это было невозможно. Ты ведь это понимаешь, я знаю. Ты сама поступила бы точно так же на моём месте. Тони, — тихо позвал он. Тони всё ещё не смотрела на него и молчала. Долго. Стив уже хотел было её отпустить и, ещё раз попросив прощения, уйти, но она подняла взгляд.

— Я всё равно злюсь, — пропыхтела она.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Стив. — Обещаю, что не дам больше поводов сомневаться во мне и в том, что люблю тебя.

— Ладно. Тогда я тоже кое-что обещаю. — Она поднялась на колени, схватила его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть вверх, и продолжила: — Если ты ещё раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я тебя ждать не стану. Просто плюну и буду двигаться дальше.

Её тон и взгляд не оставляли сомнений — она так и поступит. И Стив принимал это. Тони имела право выдвигать такой ультиматум. Он сам её вынудил.

— Идёт, — согласился он.

— Отлично, — кивнула она, но подбородок не отпустила, наоборот, пальцы ещё крепче впились в кожу, сжимали почти до боли. Стив не двигался и готов был терпеть сколько угодно, лишь бы только Тони была рядом. Она долго смотрела ему в глаза не отрываясь и едва дышала, пока не вздохнула и не подалась вперёд, тихо выругавшись: — Да чтоб тебя, Роджерс…

Поцелуй прошиб всё тело, словно разрядом. Стив даже не сразу ответил на него, растерявшись на мгновение. Но как только до него дошло, что это губы Тони сейчас жёстко сминают его губы, оцепенение спало. Он рывком выпрямился, навис над ней и притянул ближе, ещё ближе, чтобы всем телом чувствовать, как она мелко дрожит, как быстро стучит в груди её сердце, чтобы уловить каждый тихий стон, который вырывался, стоило им хоть на долю секунды оторваться друг от друга.

Стив оглаживал её руки, плечи, спину, поясницу, бёдра — всё, до чего мог дотянуться, но и этого было мало. И руки сводило от того, как хотелось большего. Проникнуть в неё, под кожу, в самое нутро, чтобы вплавиться или вплавить её в себя, чтобы раствориться и потеряться. Он так соскучился по этому, изголодался, что теперь, дорвавшись наконец, всё никак не мог утолить жажду. Прикосновений, поцелуев, ласк. Целовал то глубоко, испивая её и пробуя на вкус, то рвано, быстро, лишь бы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Уголок губ, щёки, подбородок, линию челюсти. Россыпью поцелуев покрыл шею, пока Тони путалась в его волосах и хрипло стонала, тёрлась о него, ластилась кошкой, коленом притиралась к паху, отчего Стив едва не шипел.

Резко поднял одной рукой, заставляя развести бёдра, и опустил на кровать. Снова припал к шее, пробрался рукой под футболку. Тони выгнулась, когда он царапнул по рёбрам, и толкнулась бёдрами. Что-то бессвязно шептала, словно в бреду, кажется, его имя, металась и задыхалась. А Стив всё никак не мог насытиться. Кусал, зализывал следы зубов, заставляя её почти скулить, молить о большем, и только после этого опустился ниже, к животу, больше не скрытому тонкой тканью. Тони всхлипнула, когда он провёл языком под рёбрами, оставляя влажный след. Дёрнулась, когда он прикусил кожу над пупком. Снова запустила пальцы в его волосы, когда лизнул над поясом шорт.

— Стив, пожалуйста… — сорвалось с её губ на выдохе, и Стив улыбнулся. Он мог бы помучить её чуть дольше, но и сам еле держался. Низ живота горел огнём, член тягуче пульсировал, зубы сводило от желания оказаться в горячем податливом теле.

Он одним движением стянул с Тони шорты вместе с бельём, раздвинул её ноги и поцеловал под коленом, потом снова. И снова. Поднимаясь выше по внутренней стороне бедра. Тони хныкала и ёрзала по кровати. Стив краем глаза заметил, как она запустила руку между ног, но запретил себе смотреть. Знал — от этого ему окончательно сорвёт крышу.

— Стив… — снова позвала она, впиваясь в плечо. Стив подчинился, навис над ней, помогая снять футболку. Припал к обнажённой груди, слизывал соль с её нежной кожи, ласкал языком горошины сосков, заставляя стонать. Её пальцы пробрались под майку, царапали спину, оставляя жгучие полосы. Голова кружилась от сладкой смеси боли и наслаждения, от запаха её тела, открытого перед ним. Тела, которое безропотно принимало всё, что он давал, которое отзывалось на каждую ласку, что он дарил. Тело, которое принадлежало только ему.

Он рыкнул, выпрямился, чтобы снять майку. Тони поднялась за ним, словно их тела были намагничены. Ощупала плечи, грудь, царапнула живот, лизнула ключицу. Перед глазами плыло, в ушах стучало. Всё окрасилось красным, когда её рука сжала член сквозь штаны. Стив не сдержал стона облегчения и зажмурился, толкаясь вперёд, навстречу ловким пальцам.

Нет, если она пойдёт дальше, он кончит сразу же. Слишком рано. Слишком быстро.

Стив отстранился, слез с кровати. Тони стояла на самом краю на коленях, облизывала губы, дышала тяжело, отчего её грудь высоко поднималась. В полумраке её глаза казались чёрными, а сама она была похожа на прекрасное творение искусного скульптора. Человек, вправду создавший нечто подобное, наверняка сошёл бы с ума от её красоты, к которой нельзя прикоснуться.

Он должен её такой нарисовать, но позже.

Пока страсть окончательно не затуманила разум, Стив повернулся к тумбочке, но Тони его остановила.

— К чёрту, — выпалила она и потянула его за собой на кровать. — Я пью таблетки, так что к чёрту. Хочу тебя чувствовать.

От её слов Стива всего обожгло. Он посмотрел на её вишнёвые губы, изогнутые в улыбке. Сглотнул и поцеловал. Глубоко, влажно, грубо. Стиснул пальцы на бёдрах, вжал в себя. Накрыло ещё сильнее, до звёздочек перед глазами. Он едва помнил, как Тони оказалась на спине, развела бёдра, вздёрнула их, раскрываясь перед ним. Её движения были естественными, полными нетерпения и желания, что Стив не удержался. Да и не хотел.

Одним толчком вошёл до конца и застонал. Тони была мокрой, жаркой, тугой. От мысли, что она ни с кем, что она ждала только его, перед глазами потемнело.

Она вздрогнула, ахнула, выгнулась, приникая всем телом ближе. Подалась навстречу, вцепилась мёртвой хваткой в плечи и блаженно выдохнула в шею. Её губы поймали мочку уха, слегка оттянули, прихватывали и отпускали кожу на шее. Зубы впивались, оставляя следы, но эта боль пьянила, как не пьянил ни один напиток. Даже асгардский эль.

Стив толкнулся сильнее, заставил её протяжно застонать. Поддал бёдрами ещё крепче, отчего Тони вскрикнула, закидывая голову, и подставила шею. Прошёлся по ней языком, прикусил плечо. Она вскинулась и сладко сжалась. Стив зарычал, перехватил её удобнее, подмышками, не позволяя вырываться, и начал вбиваться быстрыми мощными толчками.

Комнату наполнили влажные хлюпающие звуки, шлепки тела о тело. Запах пота и секса. Он дурманил до вспышек перед глазами, до полуобморока. В ушах эхом отдавались стоны, мольбы, хрипы.

Тони под ним беспомощно металась, послушно выгибалась, насаживаясь глубже, громко стонала, срываясь на крик. От этого в голове клинило, сердце сбоило, как неисправная проводка, искрило, коротило.

Она впилась пальцами в ягодицы, подгоняла. Ругалась сквозь зубы и просила ещё больше, сильнее. И Стив давал. И брал всё, что она предлагала. Рычал, ударялся бёдрами чаще, чем колотилось сумасшедшее сердце, пока Тони не выгнулась дугой, и его накрыло. Закрутило, утащило в пылающее беспамятство — самое безумное, лучшее из всего, что было в жизни, заставляя сотрясаться от наслаждения.

Тони на нём сжалась, и Стив сделал ещё несколько толчков, чтобы продлить её агонию, вынуждая мелко дрожать и содрогаться, и обессиленно уткнулся лбом в плечо, мокрое от пота. Она пыталась отдышаться, прикрыв глаза. Он смотрел на её расслабленное лицо, искусанные раскрытые губы и поцеловал. Тони ответила лениво, трясущимися слабыми руками гладила спину.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Стив, оторвавшись от неё. Тёмные от прилившей крови, опухшие губы изогнулись в счастливой улыбке.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Стив почувствовал себя живым и как никогда счастливым. Аккуратно выскользнул из неё и, не выпуская из объятий, лёг рядом, прижимая к себе.

***

Тони потянулась, широко разведя руки. Во всём теле отдалось приятной болью, напоминающей о прошедшей ночи. Она провела пальцами по шее, находя следы страсти, и губы растянулись в сытой улыбке. Между ног сладко потянуло, и Тони наконец открыла глаза.

Стива рядом не было. Его одежды тоже.

Всё хорошее настроение сдулось, как воздушный шарик.

Он ведь не мог уйти, не после того, что между ними было. Не просто секс, утоление физической потребности — нечто большее. Будь Тони чуть более романтична, назвала бы это занятием любовью. И даже этого определения казалось недостаточно. И потому разочарование полоснуло по рёбрам больнее любого ножа. Глаза жгло от наворачивающихся слёз. Она зло зажмурилась и тряхнула головой. Вот ещё, разводить сырость из-за какого-то…

Из ванной послышался шум воды.

Тони ругнулась под нос. Вот же дура. Она ведь знала Стива слишком хорошо. Тот не стал бы сбегать. Однажды, конечно, всё же сбежал, но тот раз был исключением, к тому же они вчера договорились. Губы снова изогнулись, на этот раз хитро, лукаво. Она быстро вскочила с кровати и, по дороге перевязав волосы резинкой, зашла в ванную.

Комната уже успела заполниться плотным паром. Стив всегда любил горячую воду. Стенки душевой кабины не скрывали его фигуры, позволяя вдоволь насладиться занимательным зрелищем. Стив, кажется, её не заметил, а если и заметил, то виду не подал, продолжил беспечно стоять под струями воды и намыливал голову. Пена стекала по его телу, очерчивая каждый изгиб, вдоль позвоночника ниже, в ложбинку между ягодиц.

Тони сглотнула и потёрла друг о друга бёдра, между которых уже пульсировало и стало влажно. И шагнула в кабинку.

Вот теперь Стив точно заметил вторжение и обернулся.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он, сделал шаг назад, освобождая место, и коснулся её щеки ладонью. Тони потёрлась о неё, подошла ближе, приникла всем телом к влажной разгорячённой коже.

— Пока ещё нет, — выдохнула ему в губы. — Но скоро точно станет.

И поцеловала. Тягуче, томно, не торопясь. Наслаждалась каждым мгновением и тонула в нём. Ощупала мышцы на руках и груди, задевая ногтями соски, отчего Стив зашипел и прикусил её губу. Тони на это только тихо рассмеялась и, обвив крепкие плечи, запрыгнула на него. Сильные руки ловко подхватили под ягодицами и крепко сжали, разводя их, открывая для себя.

И Тони потерялась в ощущении заполненности, по которому дико соскучилась за время разлуки. И в самом Стиве, по которому соскучилась ещё сильнее, по его ласкам и вкусным поцелуям, по его улыбке и глазам, по его теплу и близости. Она наслаждалась трепетом в груди и заполошным стуком сердца, чувством, что распирало изнутри и заставляло глупо улыбаться. Не хотелось и на секунду отпускать Стива от себя.

Впрочем, Тони и не собиралась.

***

Настроение было паршивым. Полночи Баки ворочался и не мог уснуть. В голове то и дело всплывали образы того, что могло бы быть, не приди вчера Стив в гостиную.

Как он сам отнёс бы Тони в её комнату, и по пути она трогательно уткнулась бы носом ему шею, обняла за плечи, прижимаясь ближе. Как приятно и правильно ощущалась бы тяжесть её тела в руках. Как сладко она бы опаляла дыханием кожу. Как не пустила бы, когда Баки положил бы её на кровать, притянула к себе, заставляя лечь рядом. А после устроила голову на его груди и закинула на бедро ногу.

Всё могло бы случиться не только в мыслях, и это сводило с ума. Как и осознание неправильности. Тони — не его женщина, а Стива. Она любит Стива, что бы ни говорила и как бы ни обижалась. И, возможно, было бы проще избавиться от наваждения, если бы не тот поцелуй.

Чёрт, да это и поцелуем назвать было сложно. Тони лишь пыталась его успокоить, пока он окончательно не поехал крышей. Баки даже почувствовать её губы на своих не успел — она отстранилась сразу же, как поняла, что он пришёл в себя. Но от одного лишь понимания и осознания того, что это случилось, низ живота обжигало. О чём-то большем он не позволял себе и думать, иначе бы совсем сошёл с ума. А хотелось. И не только думать, но и узнать, каково это — быть с ней.

Баки потёр лицо и сделал ещё один глоток кофе. Не то чтобы он действительно бодрил, скорее, отвлекал жгучей горечью и обжигал язык. Хоть что-то.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, Терминатор, — вместо приветствия сказал вошедший на кухню Клинт. В это утро он раздражал Баки своей жизнерадостностью, и лишь бы не нагрубить, Баки повёл плечом и снова отхлебнул кофе. — Ладно, я понял, — поднял Клинт руки в примирительном жесте. — Ты сегодня не в настроении. Значит, будем молчать.

Он и в самом деле молча начал сооружать себе сэндвичи, притоптывая ногой и мыча под нос. Потом с довольным видом уселся напротив и начал есть. Удовольствие читалось в каждом его движении, и даже угрюмый взгляд Баки ему не мешал. Это поражало. И одновременно вызывало недоумение. Как можно быть настолько невозмутимым? Ну или просто Клинт слишком любил поесть.

И дурные мысли уже начали развеиваться, мелькая где-то на краю сознания, как Клинт выпрямился, посмотрел за спину Баки и что-то пробубнил с набитым ртом, кажется, «Доброе утро», но это не наверняка. Он обернулся и увидел Стива. И Тони.

Оба казались… довольными. Счастливыми. И что-то нехорошее закопошилось в груди.

— Воу, — удивлённо протянул Клинт, когда всё же прожевал. — Похоже, я всё-таки выиграл пари, а? Причём оба сразу.

Баки перевёл на него взгляд. Он слышал только об одном пари — команда ставила на то, как быстро сойдутся Стив и Тони… И снова посмотрел на них, уже внимательнее. Взъерошенные волосы, смущённый румянец на щеках Стива и сытая улыбка, странный взгляд Тони. Такой бывает только после…

— Рад, что хоть кто-то трахается в этом доме, — добавил с усмешкой Клинт.

Дальше Баки не слышал ничего. И не видел — перед глазами всё затянуло багровой пеленой. Всего на одно мгновение он возненавидел Стива. Сильно, яростно, беспощадно. Всего на одно мгновение он захотел ему рассказать, что же случилось тогда в мастерской. Стив ведь так упрямо пытался добиться ответа, узнать правду. И Баки хотел ему дать эту самую правду. Увидеть его лицо, когда он поймёт, что они с Тони не поссорились, совсем нет. Хотел видеть его глаза в тот момент, когда Стив осознает, что Тони, ненаглядная и любимая Тони сама его поцеловала.

А потом Баки отпустило. Он с ужасом оглянулся, надеясь, что никто не заметил его состояния. Было страшно. Теперь он и правда перешёл границы. Если все прошлые мысли можно было списать на наваждение, временное помутнение, то это… Он мотнул головой, надеясь выбросить всё из головы.

— Бак? — взволнованно позвал Стив. Баки выпрямился, улыбнулся изо всех сил, что ещё остались, стараясь, чтобы выглядело естественно.

— Рад за вас, — похлопал он по плечу Стива. Нужно было как можно скорее уйти, поэтому он развернулся и направился к выходу, краем глаза замечая встревоженный и… виноватый? взгляд Тони.


	4. Chapter 4

Тони проснулась от лёгких поцелуев, которыми Стив осыпал шею, плечо, лопатки, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Его большие ладони ласкали правильно, нежно, отчего дыхание сбивалось, а голова кружилась. Горячее дыхание опалило ухо, и Тони не сдержала тихого стона.

— Привет, — прошептал Стив и прикусил мочку. Тони крепче сжала его ладонь, которая прижималась к её животу, переплетая пальцы, и подалась бёдрами назад. Сглотнула и прикусила губу, зашипела, задев оставленную Стивом ранку, которая ещё не успела зажить после прошлой ночи. Это отрезвило, и она перевернулась на другой бок, встречаясь с голубыми глазами.

— Стив… — выдохнула Тони и положила ладонь ему на грудь, прося прекратить. Стив лишь улыбнулся, наклонился и томно поцеловал. И она не могла сопротивляться, позволяя целовать себя глубже, требовательнее, ласкать языком губы. Он сводил с ума, убивал и возрождал одновременно, дарил наслаждение, не сравнимое ни с каким другим. Тони в нём тонула, погибала медленно, но так сладко, что хотелось провести всю жизнь вот так, даря и принимая поцелуи. — Стив, — снова шепнула Тони, отстранившись. — У тебя ведь совещание с Фьюри. Разве нет? — между вздохами еле произнесла она, пока Стив целовал шею и ключицы. — Да и у меня полно работы…

— Не думаю, что двадцать минут что-то решат, — с улыбкой ответил он, нависнув над ней и смотря в глаза.

— Двадцать минут? — усмехнулась Тони. — По-моему, детка, ты себя недооцениваешь. Но если серьёзно, ты и сам понимаешь, что сейчас это не лучшая идея.

— И с каких пор ты стала такой ответственной? — удивился Стив, качая головой.

— Ну, считай, что неожиданно прозрела и поняла, что пора взрослеть, — ответила она и, оставив на его губах целомудренный поцелуй, быстро встала в кровати. Не говорить же, что это всё совесть и чувство стыда. Или вроде того.

Всю неделю с тех пор, как они со Стивом снова сошлись, он практически не отпускал её от себя ни на шаг. Да и Тони сама не хотела отрываться, пытаясь утолить голод, который донимал больше двух месяцев. Это казалось наваждением, сумасшествием, которое никак не кончалось. И, казалось бы, всё отлично, прекрасно, замечательно… если бы не одно «но».

Она и сама не знала, почему это происходило, но каждый раз после секса перед глазами появлялся тот взгляд Баки, в котором было так много боли и… ещё чего-то нехорошего, мучительного. Впрочем, говорить, что она не знала причин, было бы лукавством. Или враньём самой себе, а Тони им была сыта по горло.

Ей нравился Баки. А она нравилась ему — в конце концов, Тони не слепая и не глупая и поняла это почти сразу же.

И всё это сводило с ума. Осознание, что она испытывает чувства к другу Стива, но одновременно с этим любит его; вина за то, что причиняет боль Баки и в какой-то степени обманывает Стива; желание сбежать от всего этого, потому что её разрывают на части эмоции; ощущение, что она изменница и всё это из-за неё. Тони просто хотела знать, что ей делать. «Поговорить для начала, — ехидно отвечал внутренний голос. — С обоими». Но для этого была нужна смелость и решимость, которые именно сейчас её покинули.

— Тони, всё нормально? — внезапно спросил Стив и коснулся плеча. Тони вздрогнула от неожиданности, вздохнула и повернулась в нему лицом.

— Да, я просто… устала. Столько всего навалилось. — Что ж, хотя бы не соврала.

— Иди сюда. — Он раскинул руки для объятий, и Тони упала в них, положила голову на его плечо и ткнулась носом в шею, позволяя укачивать себя. Стив медленно, успокаивающе гладил спину и целовал висок, и она чуть не заплакала, едва сдерживая жгучие слёзы. Хороший, добрый, нежный и чуткий Стив совсем не заслуживал её, грязную, омерзительную, ужасную предательницу. — Успокоилась?

Нет.

— Угу. Спасибо. — Она зажмурилась, ещё раз вздохнула и отстранилась.

— Ох, девочка моя, совсем измучилась, — обвёл он её щёку и заправил прядку за ухо. Тони улыбнулась, как и всегда, когда Стив её так называл, и потёрлась о его ладонь, прикрыв глаза. — Тебе надо меньше торчать в мастерской. Хотя бы постарайся, ладно? — Она кивнула, всё ещё не открывая глаз. — Хорошо. Я в душ, а то и правда опоздаю.

Он поцеловал её в лоб и пошёл в ванную.

Тони упала лицом на подушку и лежала до тех пор, пока из ванной не послышался шум воды. С тяжёлым вздохом поднялась и, быстро одевшись, направилась в мастерскую. Работы и в самом деле было много.

~*~

Нога Тони словно жила своей жизнью, отбивая дёрганый ритм. Нервы натянулись до предела, готовые вот-вот разорваться. Она пыталась успокоиться: включила музыку и подпевала, перебирала архивные документы, просмотрела отчёты, присланные Пеппер — ничего не помогало. На периферии всё равно мелькала мысль, которая сводила с ума.

С минуты на минуту должен был прийти Баки.

Всю неделю они не виделись, лишь изредка пересекались на кухне или в общей гостиной, порой в коридорах, но Баки всегда сразу же отводил взгляд и, буркнув что-то, сбегал. Тони понимала, что это всё ребячество, да и только, что им нужно поговорить, как это обычно и делают взрослые разумные люди, но и сама не спешила. Она боялась смотреть в его сторону, хотелось тут же провалиться под землю, потому что… она хотела смотреть в его глаза. И снова проводить с ним целые дни в мастерской, в которой стало до ужаса тихо и пусто. Хотела слышать его хриплый смех. Хотела, чтобы он смешил её. Хотела мимолётных касаний, от которых сводило дыхание.

Она хотела всего.

Наверное, потому Тони и не забросила работу над созданием нового протеза — рано или поздно им всё равно пришлось бы встретиться лицом к лицу.

Но именно сейчас эта встреча пугала до чёртиков. Заставляла нервничать как никогда. А ведь ей предстояла серьёзная работа. Подсоединить протез ко всем нервным окончаниям — это не ерунда какая-то.

Жаль, что Брюс уехал. Его присутствие придало бы хоть немного уверенности и спокойствия.

— Мисс, мистер Барнс ждёт у двери, — сообщил Джарвис.

— Пусти, — с трудом ответила Тони. Кинула взгляд на протез, прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. — Соберись, тряпка, — шепнула под нос и выпрямилась, поворачиваясь к двери.

Баки выглядел не лучше: хмурый, растрёпанный, он нервно щёлкал пальцами и смотрел куда-то за спину Тони. Подошёл ближе и замер в нескольких шагах.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, всё ещё не смотря в глаза.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она и поднялась. Надо держать себя в руках. — Брюс доработал ту версию препарата. Сказал, что теперь она вроде местного наркоза. Ты не почувствуешь ничего. Но на всякий случай… — Она махнула в сторону кресла, на который добавила ремни. Заметила, как Баки напрягся, помрачнел, сжал кулаки, но кивнул. Одним движением снял футболку и сел в кресло. Тони начала фиксировать ремни, старалась быстро и как можно аккуратнее, но всё равно видела, как он сжимает челюсти, хмурится и рвано дышит. Извиняться было бы глупо, и потому она молчала. После надела перчатки и вставила ампулу в шприц-пистолет.

Руки дрожали. Наверное, зря она выпила кофе. Надо было зелёный чай или что там пьёт Брюс? Ромашку? Нервный смех сорвался с губ, и Тони качнула головой.

Так, хватит. Она, чёрт возьми, Тони Старк. И сейчас она запихнёт чувства поглубже и сделает всё как следует.

— Готов? — спросила она, бросив взгляд на Баки. Тот опять кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

~*~

Работа продвигалась медленно. Тони понимала, что иначе никак, но всё же… Спина затекла, шею свело, глаза начали болеть от того, что постоянно приходилось смотреть сквозь увеличивающие очки, а на самый даже крошечный перерыв не было времени. Она не знала, на сколько ещё хватит анестезии. Брюс, конечно, обещал, что действие продлится достаточно долго, но рисковать не хотелось. В этот раз, если Тони не успеет всё закончить вовремя, только панической атакой Баки не отделается.

Напряжённое молчание давило, но ещё хуже было от пристального взгляда, который Тони чувствовала затылком. Обжигающий, изучающий, внимательный, он следил за каждым движением, подмечал детали. И это она могла бы игнорировать, но Тони ощущала ещё и… голод, с каким на неё смотрели. Не как на жертву, а как на объект желания. С вожделением коллекционера при взгляде на редкую диковинную вещицу.

Тони почти физически ощущала, как взгляд ласкает, гладит, лижет. И от этого что-то в груди горело.

Наконец последний контакт был подключён. Тони выпрямилась, не сдержав стона облегчения, когда в пояснице хрустнуло и затёкшая спина пошла мурашками. Только услышав сдавленный вдох сбоку, она поняла ошибку. Отложила инструменты, сняла очки, потёрла глаза и взяла с подставки на столе протез. Дело осталось за малым — подсоединить руку к пазам на плече.

Прошлый протез, в отличие от нового, был цельным, и потому снимать или устанавливать его приходилось долго, к тому же это было действительно неудобно. Поэтому Тони решила изменить саму технологию крепления его к плечу. Непосредственно к живой плоти прилегала тонкая — не толще её мизинца — пластина, точно повторяющая контуры тела. Именно она присоединялась к опорно-двигательной и нервной системам и пропускала все нервные импульсы, что позволяло чувствовать не только изменение давления, как со старым протезом, но и перепады температуры, форму и поверхность предметов. Уже на неё с помощью пазов и магнитов крепилась основная часть протеза быстро и легко. Настолько, что Баки мог и сам справиться при необходимости.

Рука с тихим щелчком встала на место. Тони внимательно осмотрела стык с пластиной, проверяя плотность прилегания, и, не заметив зазоров, кивнула, довольная работой. Быстро расстегнула ремни и стянула перчатки.

— Принимай работу, — повернулась она к Баки. Тот перевёл взгляд на руку и пошевелил пальцами. Согнул каждый, потом все вместе, сжал руку в кулак. — Усиленная вибраниумом и адамантием структура, уменьшенный вес, бесшумный интерфейс. Сращивание с твоей нервной системой, а это значит, что ты сможешь всё чувствовать почти как настоящей рукой. Правда, пока ещё анестезия действует, так что… — Она пожала плечами, морщась от тупой боли. Баки молчал и смотрел… странно. Хотелось спрятаться от его взгляда, но Тони только сглотнула.

— И мы с Брюсом начали работу над искусственной кожей, — добавила она, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы ты мог спокойно выходить на улицу без перчаток и длинных рукавов. Да и… — Тони подошла к столу и взяла телефон. — Сюда встроена программа управления. Сможешь настроить чувствительность под себя, задать несколько режимов. Боевой режим уже встроен. Во время него рука полностью теряет чувствительность, чтобы…

— Спасибо, — перебил Баки. Он стоял прямо перед ней, нависал скалой. Сжал её руку своей новой рукой и смотрел с благодарностью и… нежностью. А Тони только могла смотреть в ответ, теряясь, утопая, и осознавать, что пропала, что теперь ей бежать некуда, что не спастись и не скрыться. Не понимая, что творит, она повернула ладонь и сжала его запястье.

Глаза Баки резко расширились, он рвано выдохнул и сильнее впился пальцами, словно только её рука держала его в этом мире. Тони довольно улыбнулась — анестезия перестала действовать. Он всё чувствовал. Сердце забилось быстрее, эйфория накрыла с головой, и она начала легко поглаживать его ладонь, запястье, не отрывая взгляда от глаз напротив.

В мыслях стояла блаженная пустота, а внутри было так легко. Правильно. Заворожённо она наблюдала, как Баки наклоняется, приближается, не сводя глаз. Медленно, почти мучительно.

И чуть не задохнулась, когда он накрыл губами её губы.

В груди что-то взорвалось, а потом затопило огнём. Тони закрыла глаза и отдалась ему на растерзание. Сладкое, пьянящее, лишающее рассудка. Выгнулась, приникла всем телом, и её повело, словно швырнуло куда-то вверх, а потом вернуло обратно. Пальцы путались в длинных тёмных прядях, притягивали ближе. Горячие губы заводили, задевали что-то глубоко внутри. Что-то, о чём она и не подозревала. Тёмное жгучее желание обладать, от которого хотелось рычать, кусаться, рвать на части.

Голова кружилась. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, готовое вот-вот вырваться. В ушах шумело.

Чужие руки гладили спину, впивались до боли, от которой только сильнее разгоралось в груди, вжимали в крепкое тело, выбивая тихие стоны.

Тони не помнила, как Баки подхватил её под бёдра и усадил на стол, только послушно обвила его ногами за талию, вгрызаясь в губы. Царапнула шею и плечи. Он хрипло простонал, отстранился, рыкнул и резко дёрнул за волосы, заставляя открыть шею. Тони закатила глаза, задохнулась, забыла, как дышать, пока он целовал, кусал и оттягивал кожу, зализывал следы, оставляя влажные дорожки.

Она мелко дрожала, инстинктивно подавалась бёдрами вперёд, хныкала от удовольствия. Цеплялась за его плечи, словно только они могли удержать и не позволить окочательно упасть с бездну.

Хотя, кажется, она уже летела на самое дно.

***

Сорвало. Все ограничители, тормоза, цепи — всё, что держало в руках и позволяло контролировать внутреннего зверя. И теперь, свободный, он кинулся брать то, чего так долго хотел. Чтобы насытиться, утолить жажду.

Баки трясло, грудь ходила ходуном, лёгкие жадно втягивали воздух, когда он всё же ненадолго отстранялся от Тони. Низ живота сводило, и терпеть сил не осталось. Он стремительно приближался к грани, ведомый животными первобытными порывами. Перед глазами стоял багровый туман, и только Тони выделялась ярким пятном. Её глаза, губы, шея, грудь. Хотелось сразу всё, всю её целиком. Пробраться ей под кожу, вывернуть наизнанку, открывать, узнавать, изучать. Какая она в порыве страсти, как она стонет, молит о большем, как закатывает глаза, цепляется пальцами, выгибается от умелых ласк. Как она бьётся в судорогах от наслаждения, как разнеженно и устало улыбается после, как лениво ластится, как засыпает, прижавшись к груди.

От образов перед глазами в голове мутилось сильнее, если такое было возможно.

Он сглотнул и снова подался вперёд, чтобы припасть к сладким губам, но Тони отвернулась и прикрыла рот ладонью. Крепко зажмурилась и закачала головой.

И тут Баки словно окатило ледяной водой. По рёбрам полоснуло. Стыдом за то, что он не имел права её целовать; обидой потому, что его оттолкнули; разочарованием оттого, что так мало, этого так мало. Он неловко отпустил Тони, отшатнулся, смотря в сторону. Сейчас она скажет, что всё это ошибка, уйдёт и снова будет прятаться от него, а он снова будет сходить с ума и безуспешно пытаться унять раздирающий огонь в груди.

Он рвано выдохнул. Какой же он идиот.

— Это неправильно, — еле слышно произнесла Тони, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. — Неправильно.

Баки еле сдержал смешок. Всё как он и думал.

— Я так больше не могу… — на грани истерики продолжала она, обхватила голову руками и сжалась. Замерла и почти не дышала. Он с тревогой подался вперёд, боясь, как бы она не сорвалась окончательно, но внезапно Тони подняла голову и посмотрела перед собой. Её взгляд… не понравился. Хорошим это вряд ли кончится. — Нужно рассказать Стиву, — наконец сказала она. Баки застыл. Внутренности обдало холодом.

— Что? — хрипло спросил он.

— Я всё расскажу. — Тони посмотрела ему в глаза с пугающей уверенностью. — Потому что я так больше не могу. Я… я сойду с ума. Выбирать кого-то из вас… не хочу. Не смогу так. Стив всё поймёт, — закивала она. — Поймёт. А если нет, то… то, буду одна. Уж лучше одна, чем вот так… Разрываться.

Баки не мог поверить в услышанное. «Выбирать кого-то из вас…» Значит, она тоже что-то испытывает. Что-то такое же сильное, мощное, всепоглощающее. Эта мысль заставляла сердце колотиться как ненормальное. И Баки едва не начал глупо улыбаться, но до него дошёл смысл остальных её слов. И это пугало.

Одна его часть хотела. Пусть и пришлось бы делить Тони со Стивом, но он был бы с ней, обладал ей, пусть и не единолично. Другая часть понимала, что он не имеет на это права.

Просить о таком Стива, даже если Тони этого хотела… неправильно. Он не заслужил, и он не поймёт. Сочтёт предательством и правильно сделает. И это разрушит их с Тони отношения, а такого Баки не желал. Ни одному из них. За свою жизнь он достаточно разрушил, пусть и по чужой указке. Он поклялся себе начать новую жизнь, чистую ото всех ужасов прошлого, а выходит, что опять что-то уничтожает. Довольно.

— Нет, не нужно, — сказал он тихо, но в едкой тишине мастерской его голос показался оглушающим. Тони перевела удивлённый взгляд и нахмурилась. Баки быстро, пока она не начала говорить, обхватил её плечи и продолжил: — Не придётся выбирать. Я не стану вам мешать. Не хочу причинять Стиву боль. И тебе тоже. Я уеду, переберусь на базу. Там, глядишь, и Фьюри разрешит участвовать в операциях. Начну приносить пользу. Грехи мои это не замолит, но хоть что-то. А всё это, — обвёл он их двоих, — пройдёт. Это пройдёт, Тони.

Тони молчала. Баки понятия не имел, о чём она думала, лишь надеялся, что она прислушается к его словам. Внимательно следил за тем, как на её лице сменяются эмоции, пока она смотрит куда-то ему в живот, и продолжал сжимать её плечи, в этот миг отчего-то казавшиеся слишком худыми.

— Не пройдёт. И ты это знаешь, — наконец глухо ответила она. Баки прикрыл глаза. Не пройдёт. Да, он это понимал, надеялся обмануться, но… не вышло. — Я расскажу ему вечером.

— Мы расскажем, — исправил Баки, притянул её к себе и обнял.

— Нет, я, — упрямилась Тони, и он только тяжело вздохнул. — Это всё из-за меня, поэтому я должна сама.

Баки кивнул и с трудом признал, что в её словах был смысл. Не в том, что всё это вина Тони, конечно. Но подобный разговор, наверное, должен пройти между ними двумя, а Баки будет лишним. Да и кто знал, как отреагирует Стив. Не то чтобы Баки боялся, но драться не хотелось.

Стив никогда не был жутким собственником, но сейчас дело касалось Тони, и… лучше перестраховаться.

— Ладно, — согласился он и запустил бионическую ладонь в её волосы. И только сейчас, перебирая прядки, ощущая, как мягкие, рассыпчатые волосы скользят между пальцами, заставляя кончики приятно покалывать, вспомнил, что теперь ему это снова доступно — чувствовать.

Баки уткнулся носом в её макушку и зажмурился.

***

Стив вернулся домой уставший, но довольный. Операция по спасению заложников, которую ему пришлось спонтанно координировать, прошла успешно, без единой жертвы. И хоть нервы потрепало знатно, он чувствовал лёгкость и спокойствие.

С улыбкой он зашёл в комнату и, сняв куртку, аккуратно повесил в шкаф. Быстро разделся и направился в душ. От горячей воды мышцы налились свинцом, и он оперся спиной о стенку душевой кабины. Даже намылиться сил не было, и Стив решил постоять под струями, смывая пыль и пот. Вышел и, наспех обтеревшись, оделся в домашние штаны и футболку. Широко зевнул и вернулся в комнату, с наслаждением представляя, как уронит на мягкую подушку голову и закутается в одеяло.

Тони встретила его напряжённым взглядом. Она сидела на краю кровати, неестественно выпрямив спину, и натянуто, через силу улыбнулась, заметив его.

— Привет, — выдохнула она и нервно потёрла колени. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Да, конечно, — моментально ответил Стив. В груди неприятно скреблось, но он не позволил тревоге взять верх. Сел рядом и накрыл её ладонь своей рукой, чуть сжав, дав понять, что поддержит. Тони тяжело сглотнула и продолжала молчать, и он спросил: — Что случилось?

— Мы… мы с Баки… — Она нахмурилась, снова замолчала, будто подбирала слова. Стив с трудом заставил себя не давить и дать ей время, пока внутри всё скручивало и перемалывало от какого-то непонятного страха. Или это было нехорошее предчувствие — он так и не разобрал, снедаемый пульсирующим ощущением разгорающейся паники. — Мы с Баки поцеловались, — произнесла она ровным голосом, смотря прямо в глаза.

Слова ударили под дых. Стив одёрнул руку и отодвинулся от неё. Внимательно изучал её глаза, надеясь разглядеть в них намёк на шутку или что-то ещё, но видел только серьёзность и… покорность. Словно она была готова ко всему, что он скажет или сделает.

Стив с шумом втянул воздух, отвернулся и резко вскочил, лишь бы не видеть этот взгляд и её саму. Оперся руками о комод и тяжело дышал. Послышался хруст лака и треск дерева — слишком сильно сжал столешницу. А перед глазами так и стояли образы, как… Как Баки и Тони стоят близко, смотрят друг другу в глаза. И как Баки нависает над ней, как его руки касаются её лица, гладят, ласкают, обводят плечи, зарываются в волосы. Как его губы сминают её губы грубо? нежно? страстно? И Тони отвечает так, как только она умеет: целиком, без остатка, возрождая и губя, заставляя сгорать, плавиться…

Он ударил по стене. Бетон посыпался крошкой. Но Стив видел на месте вмятины только лицо Баки. И руку свело от желания ударить снова. А потом снова. И ещё раз. И так до тех пор, пока кожа не покраснеет, пока не появится кровь, пока он не поймёт, что Тони… она только его, Стива.

В груди горело. Кровь кипела, разнося по телу злость. Ему и раньше приходилось ревновать Тони — всё же трудно было смотреть спокойно, как она флиртует со всеми подряд, и мило улыбается, и постоянно касается, и смеётся. Но это… Это сносило все тормоза, заставляло сжимать кулаки, из последних сил сдерживая желание что-нибудь разнести в щепки, вытаскивало из глубин всё самое тёмное, мрачное.

Стив повернулся и посмотрел на Тони. В её глазах плескался страх, но больше в них было сожаления.

— Кажется… он мне нравится, — тихо сказала она. Он едва сдержал злой смех. Добивать, так уж сразу, чтобы не мучился.

— Кажется? — выплюнул он.

— Он мне нравится.

Глаза заволокло пеленой. И всё, чего он сейчас хотел, — сгрести Тони в охапку и просто увезти как можно дальше от Баки. И там, вдали от него, Стив выбьет из неё эту дурь, потому что она только его и никто, даже Баки, не смеет…

— Я люблю тебя, Стив. — С мольбой с глазах она подошла ближе, и Стив подавил желание отшатнуться. — Всё так же сильно. Это не изменилось и не изменится, клянусь…

— Тогда зачем сейчас это рассказываешь?! — Он не узнал свой голос. Никогда в нём ещё не было столько ярости, но извиняться он не собирался. Тони дёрнулась, но осталась стоять на месте. И это бесило ещё сильнее. Какого чёрта ей нужно? Зачем мучить?

— Потому что хочу вас обоих. — Стив грязно выругался под нос и прикрыл глаза ладонями, пытаясь нормально дышать. Это было похоже на абсурд, дурной сон, и отчаянно хотелось проснуться. Чем он это заслужил? Где в жизни настолько облажался?

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я согласился? — Стив рассмеялся. Громко, истерично, чувствуя, как его накрывает, но не мог остановиться. Его трясло, голова от недостатка кислорода кружилась, в груди горело.

Аккуратные прикосновения к плечу отрезвили. Стив моментально замолчал, выпрямился, скинул её руку и окинул раздражённым взглядом. Он не хотел её видеть, ощущать присутствие. Он всегда знал, что она достаточно эгоистична в желаниях, но это… Как она смела просить его о таком?

— Я не могу тебя об этом просить, — покачала она головой. Стив заметил, как она сжалась, сморщилась, словно от боли, увидел усталось в опущенных глазах. И понял: ей действительно жаль, что так получилось. Но, чёрт, это ни капли не умаляло её вины за то, что она втянула их во всё это. Неужели так сложно было… не влюбляться? Дерьмо. Разве можно винить кого-то за чувства? — Я не имею права что-то требовать от тебя, просто… — продолжила Тони. — Не хочу тебя терять. И Баки тоже не хочу. И это жутко эгоистично с моей стороны, а я просто ужасный человек… — Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, покачала головой, всхлипнула, словно готова была вот-вот заплакать. Сердце ёкнуло. Тони не плакала, не позволяла себе показывать слабость перед кем-то, но сейчас стояла перед ним, открытая и беззащитная, и не скрывалась. И Стив понял, насколько для неё это важно. И понял, насколько любит её. Даже теперь. Возможно, ещё сильнее, потому что осознал именно в эту минуту, что и правда может её потерять: она найдёт утешение в чужих объятиях, если он её сейчас оттолкнёт и уйдёт, и возненавидит, если он привяжет к себе.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Стив… — обречённо прошептала Тони. — Не знаю. Я не могу ни тебя, ни Баки просить даже попытаться и…

— Можешь.


	5. Chapter 5

Никогда ещё в своей жизни Стив не испытывал таких сумасшедших эмоций. Даже перед введением сыворотки, даже на войне. Тогда в крови кипело волнение, страх, желание победить, начать новую спокойную жизнь. Лишь однажды, когда Баки упал с поезда и Стив думал, что потерял его навсегда, им одолело нечто похожее. Но оно и близко не было похоже на тот дикий ядрёный коктейль эмоций, что бушевал в груди сейчас.

В сторону Баки он старался не смотреть вообще: боялся, что не сдержится и всё-таки ударит. Тот, впрочем, и сам старался не высовываться, сидел тихо, сжавшись, как будто это могло сделать его менее заметным. Стив не представлял, что в его голове вообще творится, испытывает ли он чувство вины или только тёмную радость… Нет, это же Баки, он не мог действительно радоваться тому, что происходит. Ведь не мог же?..

На Тони Стив смотрел с трудом, моментально отводя взгляд, потому что это было слишком. Она казалась такой… как будто воодушевлённой. В её глазах горел тот самый огонь, который появлялся, когда она была на пути к прорыву или открытию. И это выводило из себя. Неужели она и правда настолько хотела их двоих, что?.. Дальше Стив думать не стал. И всё равно мысли рвались вперёд, превращались в уродливых монстров, которые пугали и злили.

— Так, — наконец, после долгого молчания, начала Тони. Стив поднял взгляд и заметил, насколько она нервничала — заламывала пальцы, кусала губу, часто поправляла волосы. Наверное, никогда раньше её такой он не видел и теперь не знал, как реагировать. Хотелось смеяться, истерично и зло. — Не думала, что это будет так неловко… — промямлила она, скорее, про себя, чем обращаясь к ним. Глубоко вздохнула, зажмурившись, и тряхнула головой. Резко открыла глаза и посмотрела прямо перед собой, не задержавшись взглядом на ком-то из них и на секунду. — Можете считать меня заносчивой, сумасбродной эгоисткой, но я… не хочу и не буду выбирать между вами. Возможно, это аморально и омерзительно, но я хочу… быть с вами обоими. И раз уж вы здесь, то… — Она замолчала, нахмурилась, словно подбирала слова, а Стив едва сдерживался от того, чтобы просто не встать и не уйти отсюда как можно дальше. Это он уже слышал, и всё равно что-то в груди кипело и ныло. Скрипнув зубами, он сосредоточился на Тони. Она потёрла лицо и продолжила: — Думаю, правильным будет сначала вам поговорить наедине.

Стив услышал, как Баки со свистом втянул воздух, и сжал кулаки. Он понимал, на что шёл, когда согласился на разговор, когда согласился попытаться хотя бы попробовать. Понимал, что поговорить с Баки рано или поздно придётся в любом случае. Они, в конце концов, не смогут избегать друг друга всю жизнь, и всё равно не был готов, даже не знал, с чего начать.

Немного потерянно он смотрел, как Тони — единственное связующее между ним и Баки в этой ситуации — уходит, оставляя их один на один. Дверь закрылась с оглушающим в тишине комнаты грохотом. Стив прикрыл глаза и прислушался к стуку собственного сердца, надеясь так успокоиться. Обычно это всегда помогало, только вот происходящее сейчас не было обычным.

Он не знал, даже примерно, сколько они просидели в молчании. Оно не было неловким или неприятным, скорее, вязким и тягучим, утомительным. Несколько раз Стив хотел нарушить его, но не представлял, что сказать, да и… Не он должен говорить. Он ни в чём не виноват. Он не сделал ничего, за что следовало бы испытывать противное чувство вины. И всё же испытывал. Как будто он преступник, предатель. Как будто на нём лежит ответственность за ту неразбериху, в которой они все оказались. Как будто это он теперь должен что-то сделать, всё уладить.

В какой-то момент Баки прочистил горло, и Стив открыл глаза, всё ещё не решаясь посмотреть в его сторону. Нет, он не виноват. И не позволит этому глупому чувству одержать верх, не позволит себе просто всё принять и отпустить, словно ничего не было. В жизни он и так старался чаще всего идти на уступки, лишь бы не усугублять, не доводить до крайности, потому что так проще и… По большей части все конфликты были несущественными, не настолько, чтобы из-за них ссориться и ругаться в пух и прах, ведь время пройдёт, и всё это будет казаться мелочью, из-за которой уж точно не стоило портить отношения. Но сейчас не тот случай. И он не станет прощать и забывать. По крайней мере пока не услышит хоть какого-то оправдания. В конце концов, он заслужил.

— Я… — начал Баки, и Стив с трудом узнал его голос, глухой, скрипучий, блёклый. Замер, задержал дыхание, боясь упустить хоть слово, вслушивался в каждую интонацию, как будто от этого зависела жизнь. — Прости. Я не хотел, правда не хотел доводить до этого…

Краем глаза Стив заметил, как Баки на мгновение спрятал лицо в ладонях, потом взъерошил волосы и опустил голову. В груди заныло ещё сильнее, словно что-то изнутри пыталось выбраться наружу, крошило рёбра, раздирало мышцы на пути, билось ради глотка воздуха. Вот только Стив понятия не имел, что оно сделает после: обнимет Баки или кинется его ударить.

— У меня и в мыслях не было с ней… — Он осёкся, и Стив наконец повернулся. Баки выглядел паршиво, его глаза покраснели, веки воспалились. Не как после слёз, да и вряд ли бы он вообще плакал хоть когда-нибудь, а из-за усталости. У Тони так бывало довольно часто после бессонных ночей в мастерской. И от этого сердце ёкнуло. Баки мучился и страдал не меньше самого Стива. Это не радовало, но… Умом он понимал, что Баки не стал бы специально поступать так и пытаться разлучить их с Тони, не стал бы причинять боль просто потому, что мог и желал, но видеть и осознавать это здесь и сейчас — именно этого хотел Стив. Мерзкие мысли терзали неустанно, а подтверждение, доказательство, что он ошибался, дало вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Как только я её увидел, то… Она мне понравилась, — продолжал Баки. — Ничего такого, ничего… Просто я понял, что она действительно хороша и ты… Я был рад за тебя, рад, что ты выбрал именно её, а не какую-то глупую курицу. Не то чтобы тебе нравились глупые курицы. — Баки усмехнулся, и Стив не сдержал улыбки. — А потом, встреча за встречей… Я и сам не понял, как это случилось, как она пролезла под кожу. Пытался как-то исправить, забыть, избавиться от чувств. — Он устало вздохнул и покачал головой, но и без этого Стив понимал. Тони не из тех, о ком можно забыть. Она из тех, о ком помнишь до последнего вздоха, кого всю жизнь пронесёшь в памяти как самое яркое воспоминание.

Отчего-то резко захотелось выпить. Что-нибудь крепкое, чтобы горло раздирало от одного глотка, чтобы дыхание спёрло, а из глаз брызнули слёзы. И всё из головы выбило. Пусть на миг, потому что опьянеть теперь для них обоих — неподвластное удовольствие, но хотя бы так.

— То, чего она хочет, неправильно, — произнёс тихо, но твёрдо Баки. — Не думаю, что Тони в самом деле жуткая эгоистка, но это… Она перегорит. Со временем её отпустит, и всё вернётся на место. А я под ногами путаться не буду. Куда-нибудь уеду и… Да не пропаду, в конце концов, — повёл он плечом. Стив дёрнулся к нему. Хлопнуть по плечу, сжать ладонь, показать, что он рядом. Но осёкся и удержался. — Я и так виноват перед тобой. И перед ней тоже. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить за это. — Он замолчал, а после повернулся и посмотрел Стиву в глаза. И Стив едва не дрогнул от усталости и груза вины в его взгляде. Баки криво улыбнулся. — Я умею только разрушать. Видимо, от привычки никуда не деться.

От его слов пальцы на руках стали ледяными. А самого Стива будто ударили по голове.

Баки любил Тони. Может, «любил» слишком сильно, но она и правда была ему дорога. Как и их со Стивом дружба. И ради них он готов отказаться от всего самого дорогого. Десятилетия он просыпался, только чтобы убивать по указке того, кто лишил его всего: нормальной жизни, памяти, личности. И теперь, когда кровью вернул себя, обрёл дом и что-то своё, когда начал жить и чувствовать не только боль, он добровольно был готов отречься от, возможно, единственного шанса на счастье.

И Стив позволял ему. Какой же он после этого друг?..

Возможно, он об этом пожалеет. Возможно, это разобьёт ему сердце. Но другого варианта у него не было. Два самых дорогих Стиву человека сошлись и нашли друг друга. И он или потеряет их обоих и будет мучиться до конца дней, или пересилит себя и хотя бы попробует построить нечто новое, пусть и такое странное.

— Даже от такой привычки можно избавиться. — Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо и улыбнулся. — И для этого не нужно уезжать.

***

Сердце сбилось с привычного ритма и бешено заколотилось, грозясь вот-вот вырваться из клетки рёбер. Тони заторможенно переводила взгляд со Стива на Баки и пыталась осмыслить только что услышанное.

Они оба поговорили, решили всё между собой и согласились попробовать.

Об этом она и мечтать не могла. Да и не мечтала, потому что даже её буйного воображения не хватало, чтобы представить такое развитие событий. Только один раз промелькнула смелая фантазия, которая даже её заставила покраснеть и захлебнуться вздохом, но Тони сразу же пресекла это и больше себе подобного не позволяла, потому что это больно — придумать себе счастливое будущее, а потом столкнуться с реальностью.

Но, видимо, кто-то наверху решил сделать ей желанный подарок.

С которым она теперь не знала, что делать.

Накинуться с объятиями и поцелуями на них было бы… глупо и нелепо. И смешно, потому что попробуй, обними таких здоровяков. Да и… неуместно. И язык прилип к нёбу, а все слова застряли в горле запутанным клубком.

От выжидающих, прожигающих взглядов хотелось спрятаться, но Тони стояла на месте и чувствовала, как в животе скручивается паника.

— Эй, вы чего тут? Что-то случилось, что ли?

Она чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, повернулась и увидела Клинта, застывшего в дверях и смотрящего на них с лёгким прищуром. Ещё никогда Тони не была настолько рада его внезапному появлению. Она выдохнула с облегчением, надеясь, что этого никто не заметил. Благо взгляды Стива и Баки теперь прожигали Клинта, и тот мигом стушевался.

— Ой, ну ладно. Так бы и сказали, что секретничаете тут, — проворчал он под нос. — Между прочим, на будущее, такие разговоры лучше не вести на общей кухне, куда в любую минуту могут войти.

— Клинт, — устало выдохнул Стив, — мы не секретничали, а просто… — Он махнул рукой и отвернулся, подошёл к чайнику и включил его, после чего грузно оперся о стол и сгорбился.

Тони неловко топталась на месте. Хотелось подойти к нему и обнять, показывая, что она рядом, поцеловать, чтобы он понял, что дорог ей. Потому что ему это было нужно, потому что сомнение и неуверенность проскальзывали в его взгляде каждый раз, когда она смотрела в его глаза. Она могла только представить, что творилось в его голове, какие мысли одолевали и мучили, каких сил стоило ему согласиться на всё это. И он не должен был в одиночку нести этот груз.

Но совсем близко стоял Баки, и Тони не знала, как он отреагирует. Почувствует себя забытым, ненужным или… Боже, неужели каждый раз, когда ей захочется кого-то из них поцеловать или обнять, она будет сомневаться и бояться сделать что-нибудь не так? Но ведь так ничего не построишь, только разрушишь, потому что этот страх и нежелание сделать больно одному причинят боль другому и…

К чёрту.

Тони подошла к Стиву и аккуратно обняла его, утыкаясь носом между лопаток и переплетая пальцы на его животе. Он весь под руками напрягся, окаменел, задержал дыхание, и она поднялась на носки, мягко коснулась губами выступающего позвонка над воротом футболки и прижалась щекой к плечу, прикрывая глаза.

«Вот так, я здесь».

Стив обмяк и накрыл ладонью её пальцы.

— А знаете, не так уж мне и хочется есть, — неловко вставил Клинт. Тони открыла глаза и увидела, как он пятится к двери и быстро скрывается за ней, и сильнее впилась пальцами, сминая ткань стивовой футболки.

— Мы справимся, да? — тихо спросила она и посмотрела на Баки. Тот выглядел потерянным, словно ощущал себя лишним, и она постаралась во взгляд вложить всё то, что так трудно было передать словами: «Не уходи, ты мне нужен». Он криво улыбнулся, но с плеч его исчезла напряжённость, и Тони выдохнула и приникла к Стиву.

— Да, Тони, — сжал её ладонь Стив.

~*~

Тони потёрла веки и сжала виски, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Прошло всего два дня, а она уже устала. Выдохлась разрываться между ними, как собачка, которую подзывали с двух разных сторон, а она не знала, к кому кидаться.

Они не справлялись. Или это только одна Тони не справлялась. Как бы то ни было, всё катилось к чертям, потому что так быть не должно. Она не должна чувствовать лишь желание сбежать как можно дальше, спрятаться, не видеть и не слышать их хотя бы несколько дней.

Наверное, поэтому она с таким рвением согласилась полететь в Вашингтон на встречу акционеров.

Раньше её на подобные мероприятия даже самыми страшными угрозами Пеппер было не затащить, да Пеппер и не заставляла. Понимала, что для Тони вся эта волокита хуже ада, к тому же не такое уж и важное мероприятие, чтобы на нём лично присутствовала Тони Старк.

Но сейчас ей нужна была передышка, иначе она сорвётся и просто плюнет. А так нельзя. Это из-за неё всё завертелось и запуталось, что проще обрубить, чем распутать, из-за неё все трое теперь оказались в ловушке из чувства вины и желания всё удержать целым. Она не имела права бросать их, отступать, потому что испугалась и устала.

Поэтому Вашингтон. Сутки одиночества помогут взглянуть на всё со стороны и понять, где она облажалась.

Впрочем, умом Тони понимала, что нигде и все проблемы не от неё берут начало. Она выкладывалась по-полной, стараясь и Стиву, и Баки уделять внимание, время одинаково. Конечно, она не ходила с будильником в руках, хотя мысль такая была — составить расписание. О нём никто, кроме неё, разумеется, не узнал бы, но это заметно облегчило бы жизнь. Возможно.

А сейчас она видела хмурое лицо Стива, как только тот замечал её в обнимку с Баки перед телевизором или то, как они целовались, и тогда Стив уже не просто хмурился, а выглядел так, словно держится из последних сил. И Тони бежала его успокаивать поцелуями и нужными словами, которые чаще всего приводили их в спальню, где Стив набрасывался на неё так, словно год держал целибат. Не то чтобы Тони это не устраивало, даже более чем, но только до того момента, пока в мыслях не мелькало, что он это делает… из ревности, желания утвердить так свои права, что-то доказать. И вот это не устраивало. К тому же после такого Баки, который наверняка слышал её стоны, срывающиеся на крики, закрывался в себе, и Тони бежала успокаивать уже его.

Порочный круг, который сводил с ума и который никак не разорвать.

***

Баки задыхался, пока Тони выцеловывала его шею и подбородок, мяла плечи и царапала грудь через футболку, сидя на его бёдрах. Чувствовал, как она улыбалась каждый раз, как он резко втягивал воздух, едва сдерживая стон, как она аккуратно прикусывала и оттягивала кожу, от чего по позвоночнику пробегалась дрожь. А он мог лишь рассеянно гладить её спину и бёдра, потому что тело размякло от простой, но такой правильной и желанной ласки. Ему казалось, он тает, как мороженое на летнем солнце, и растекается по дивану.

Раздался громкий звук взрыва. Наверное, фильм, который они с Тони начали смотреть, но Баки напрягся. Даже спустя столько времени подобные звуки всё ещё заставляли сердце пропускать удар.

— Эй, — тихо позвала Тони, и он открыл глаза. Она смотрела с лёгкой тревогой и взяла его лицо в ладони, огладила щёки большими пальцами. От этого паника в груди отступала, сменяясь жаром. Не возбуждения — хотя оно, казалось, постоянно вскипало в крови рядом с Тони, — а нежности. Баки улыбнулся, кивнул, показывая, что всё в порядке.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть перед завтрашним днём, — сказал он, запустив пальцы бионической руки в её волосы. С тех пор, как он смог снова чувствовать, он не упускал возможности пользоваться именно ей. И до сих пор это вызывало детский восторг.

— Да брось, это не настолько важно, — отмахнулась Тони, и Баки только усмехнулся. Для Тони даже встреча с главами всех стран мира — ерунда, не достойная внимания. — Хотя… — протянула она и зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Отдых и сон не помешает.

— Хочешь, сделаю какао или горячий шоколад? — спросил он и улыбнулся. Брови Тони в удивлении поднялись, её лицо стало совсем юным. Она звонко рассмеялась, без насмешки или издёвки, и в уголках глаз появились морщинки.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. Но всё равно спасибо. — Она оставила ещё один быстрый поцелуй на его губах и встала. Баки хотел остановить её, удержать ещё ненадолго, и руки уже потянулись, чтобы вернуть тяжесть её тела, правильную, нужную, но он сдержался. Ей и правда необходим отдых после почти целого дня в мастерской.

Он поднялся следом, выключая телевизор, и пошёл за ней. Тони, не оборачиваясь, слепо нашла его руку и переплела их пальцы, заставляя губы растянуться в довольной улыбке. Он был готов всю жизнь вот так идти за ней рука об руку, но путь до комнаты оказался до обидного коротким и напомнил о жестокости реальности, потому что это не его с Тони комната, а её и Стива. И…

Баки понимал, что прошло всего несколько дней, даже не неделя, что они не делили бы ещё ночью постель, даже если бы в их отношениях были только он и Тони. Но всё было совсем не так, и их странные отношения и без того пока напряжённые и запутанные, что простым обнимашкам на диване стоило радоваться. И Баки радовался, но не мог не желать о большем. Как и не мог заглушить жгучую ревность от мысли, что пока он в одиночестве пытается уснуть, Стив проводит целую ночь наедине с Тони.

Тони расцепила пальцы и повернулась. Это отвлекло от угрюмых мыслей, хоть и ненадолго.

— Спокойной ночи, солдатик, — подмигнула она и, встав на цыпочки, обвила его шею. Медленно и томно поцеловала, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу, и отстранилась, шепнув: — Сладких снов.

И скрылась в комнате.

Баки собрался уже идти к себе, как услышал обрывки разговора. Он застыл, не в силах сделать и шаг, вслушиваясь в шорохи за дверью. Не хотел подслушивать, как какой-то извращенец, но тело отказывалось двигаться, и все чувства, все нервы натянулись до предела. Он повернул голову, чтобы лучше улавливать каждый звук, и сглотнул.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Ну хочешь, запишу это на диктофон, а Джарвис будет каждые полчаса включать запись, чтобы ты не забывал.

Сердце пропустило удар, а потом сильно ударилось в рёбра, словно просясь наружу, сбежать как можно дальше, лишь бы не чувствовать этой тупой боли и обиды, потому что… Ему Тони такого не говорила. Она вообще не говорила о том, что чувствует, после того случая в мастерской. И это сводило с ума, потому что Баки хотел услышать, что всё это не игра, что для неё он важен и нужен. Говорят, поступки важнее слов. Может, оно и так, но и слова значат не меньше.

Тони тихо застонала. И Баки не был дураком, чтобы не понимать, что происходит в комнате, и знал, что дальше будет только хуже. Ему, не им. Им-то будет очень хорошо. А он захочет вздёрнуться. Уже хотел. От горечи, которая, как кислота, начала медленно разъедать лёгкие, оставляя дымящуюся дыру в груди. От ощущения, что он — какая-то занятная игрушка для разнообразия сексуальной жизни, игрушка, которой Тони крутит и вертит по своему желанию, которой пользуется, пока не надоест, а потом, наигравшись, выбросит на помойку. От чувства, что им Тони заинтересовалась только потому, что он удачно попался под руку, когда со Стивом у них всё было неладно.

Он сильно, до белых кругов под веками зажмурился, подавляя желание снести дверь с петель, и быстро направился к своей комнате. Там, ничего не видя перед собой, словно разом лишившись всех чувств, достал сумку из шкафа и начал кидать в неё вещи, благо их было немного.

Надо было ещё тогда, как только ощутил тягу к Тони, так поступить — уйти и не мучиться. С глаз долой. А сейчас уже поздно, уже слишком завертелось и закрутилось, понимал Баки, и всё равно продолжал сворачивать тряпки. Всё же надежда умирает последней, и он всё ещё надеялся, что сможет жить без сводящих с ума чувств, главное — быть как можно дальше отсюда.

Уже выходя, он остановился. Если завтра перед отлётом Тони его не найдёт, то кинется искать — наверное — и пропустит свою важную встречу. И это неправильно.

Нужно подождать до утра, а потом уже уходить.

~*~

Всю ночь он не сомкнул глаз. В оглушающей тишине слышал хриплые стоны и скрип кровати — порождение воспалённого разума, потому что звукоизоляция в Башне была на высоте. Ворочался, прикрывал уши, неотрывно смотрел на мигающие точки электронных часов, вставал и прохаживался вдоль окна. И медленно лишался рассудка. Пытки Гидры и рядом не стояли.

Вот как, оказывается, надо сводить людей с ума.

Как назло, солнце будто не торопилось подниматься. А когда всё же небо на горизонте начало светлеть, Баки не сдержался и шумно выдохнул, будто всё это время не дышал.

Он едва помнил, как дождался пробуждения Тони, о котором сообщил Джарвис, как наскоро попрощался с ней, стараясь вести себя непринуждённо и обыденно. А потом, отмерив ровно пятнадцать минут с её ухода, рванул в комнату за сумкой.

— И куда это ты собрался. — Баки резко обернулся на голос. Наташа стояла у двери, расслабленно привалившись к стене, и с интересом рассматривала свои ногти. Потом лениво перевела взгляд на него и, оттолкнувшись от стены, подошла ближе. Скрестила руки на груди, ритмично отбивая пальцами по плечу.

— Не твоё дело, — бросил Баки. Игра в переглядки начала надоедать, и хотелось просто обойти её и наконец покинуть это место.

— Ну да, — насмешливо протянула Наташа, растягивая губы в обманчиво добродушной улыбке. — Значит так, golubchik, ты сейчас оставляешь сумку и идёшь за мной.

И Баки уже собрался ответить что-нибудь броское и колкое, но заметил, как в её руке блеснуло лезвие ножа.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив не хотел впустую проводить время, пока Тони в отъезде, но Фьюри дал понять, что ближайшие дни помощь не требуется, если только Стив не горит желанием тренировать новобранцев. Не то чтобы он терпеть их не мог — каждый курсант проходил жесточайший отбор и каждый из них серьёзно подходил к своему делу, так что шутников и любителей филонить среди молодняка Щ.И.Т.а не встречалось, — да и вообще, Стив любил их тренировать, подталкивать вперёд, мотивировать и наставлять на правильный путь. Просто в последнее время он был на нервах. А выпускать пар и срываться на ни в чём не виноватых агентах не очень хорошо, да и пример дурной.

Потому пришлось срываться на боксёрской груше. Та тоже ни в чём виновата, но другого соперника, готового и, главное, могущего дать отпор, у Стива не было. Тор в Асгарде, Клинт в отпуске с семьёй, Наташа спарринги не любила, предпочитая тренироваться в оборудованном Тони специально для неё зале. А Баки… Ну, даже спокойно смотреть на него в последнее время удавалось с трудом, и Стив боялся, что их спарринг, который должен лишь помочь выпустить накопившееся, перерастёт в настоящую драку и всё усугубит. Как будто сейчас между ними всё было радужно…

Стив старался, видит Бог, он правда старался. Ради Тони, ради Баки, ради себя самого в конце концов. Но стоило только увидеть, как они рядом, интимно касаются друг друга, как Тони смотрит на Баки с нежностью и лаской, как Баки обнимает её, опуская руки ей на талию или поглаживая спину, как они целуются, даже если это простой мимолётный поцелуй, и голову срывало напрочь. Глаза застилало пеленой, кровь начинала кипеть, а в груди просыпались первобытные инстинкты. Стив и не представлял раньше, что способен на жгучую ревность, когда в мыслях бьётся одно: взвалить Тони на плечи, унести куда подальше и любить её до потери сознания, чтобы она не могла ни о чём думать, забыла всех и вся, кроме него, Стива.

И, наверное, не так и далеко он ушёл от животного начала, раз с таким постоянством втрахивал Тони в кровать или любую другую поверхность, оказавшуюся рядом.

А ведь он-то считал себя рассудительным и хладнокровным. Ха-ха.

Отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, решив хотя бы сейчас ими себя не донимать, Стив вышел из комнаты и направился в тренажёрный зал. Он почти коснулся кнопки вызова лифта, как услышал:

— Груша подождёт, Роджерс. — Голос Наташи, обманчиво милый и ровный, заставил спину покрыться мурашками. Стив её, разумеется, не боялся, что за глупости, просто… Если уж Наташа называла его по фамилии, то жди беды. Он обернулся и встретился с её взглядом. — Дуй на кухню и жди там. Возражения не принимаются.

Она развернулась на пятках, не дав даже возможности что-то ответить.

— Я хотя бы могу узнать, что натворил? — в спину ей крикнул Стив, разводя руки в стороны, но Наташа, и не дрогнув, с ровной спиной продолжала идти.

Он оперся спиной о стену и ударился затылком. Тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и устало побрёл в сторону кухни. Добром всё это точно не кончится.

Раз уж все его планы полетели коту под хвост — хотя планы сильно сказано, — Стив открыл холодильник и достал бутылку молока и коробку яиц, намереваясь приготовить омлет. Быстро взбил в миске все ингридиенты и вылил в форму, поставил её во включённую духовку и выставил таймер. И сел ждать, как и было приказано.

Спустя пять минут на кухню вошла Наташа, и Стив собрался потребовать объяснений, открыл рот, но заметил плетущегося за ней Баки. Все слова, грозящие сорваться с губ, застряли в горле мерзким комом.

— Ты, — указала пальцем Наташа на Баки, — садись, живо, — перевела палец на стул напротив Стива и, грозно пробежавшись глазами по лицу Стива, встала сбоку от него. Баки полоснул её недовольным взглядом, но послушно сел.

Улыбка рвалась наружу, и Стив из последних сил смог её сдержать, удивляясь, каким образом Наташа умудрилась притащить сюда Баки. Ладно он сам — знал не понаслышке, какой суровой она может быть и потому старался лишний раз не провоцировать, но Баки… Тот всегда отвечал на её замечания колкостью и вызовом во взгляде, что пугало даже Тора, который её тоже побаивался, если честно.

Наташа молча ударила раскрытыми ладонями по столу, опираясь о столешницу. Что-то звякнуло, и Стив увидел ответ на свой вопрос — лезвие под её пальцами. Теперь понятно, почему Баки выглядел так, словно готов убивать.

Тишина раздражала, и Стив не вытерпел и спросил:

— Зачем мы тут, Нат?

— Затем, что вы — два придурка. И из-за вашей прогрессирующей и сказочной тупости Тони скоро сбежит от вас насовсем, — отрезала она.

Стив захлебнулся вздохом и ошарашенно на неё посмотрел. И если с первой частью её слов он был отчасти согласен, то со второй… Тони сбежит?..

— О чём ты? — От былой угрюмости на лице Баки не осталось и следа, теперь он выглядел таким же растерянным, как и Стив.

— О том, что игра в перетягивание каната, а в вашем случае в перетягивание Тони довела её до ручки. Она без вопросов полетела на собрание акционеров, скажу больше — сама предложила. Напомни-ка, Стив, когда она добровольно соглашалась участвовать в подобных мероприятиях? — В груди нехорошо ёкнуло, и он немного заторможенно открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Но Наташа тыкнула в него пальцем: — Это был риторический вопрос. Лучше молчи.

Она выдохнула и сгорбилась. Снова повисла тишина, но в этот раз угнетающая.

За всеми этими попытками перетянуть, как и сказала Наташа, Тони на себя, Стив и не заметил, да и не обращал внимания, что с ней происходит. Он был обижен, зол, расстроен и всеми силами старался свести к минимуму её общение с Баки. Пока она пыталась каждому из них уделить время и внимание, пока разрывалась между ними, чтобы каждому дать и подарить тепло и ласку, он только думал о себе. А Тони медленно угасала.

— Из-за ваших нескончаемых попыток урвать себе больше, чем другой, страдает в первую очередь она, — глухо произнесла Наташа. Стив поднял на неё взгляд — она казалась уставшей, в её глазах читалось переживание и волнение, и это пугало. Если Наташа, которая всегда считала Тони крепким орешком, так беспокоилась за неё… — Она полетела в Вашингтон на унылое и скучное собрание, только чтобы отдохнуть от вас. И пока лишь на один день, но, если вы не разберётесь между собой и продолжите дальше в том же духе, это перерастёт в недели. Если она вам на самом деле дорога, то пора высунуть головы из задниц и прекращать вести себя как малолетние идиоты. Надеюсь, вы сумеете к её возвращению сделать хоть какие-то выводы, иначе…

Она так и не договорила, только покачала головой и, прихватив нож, быстрым шагом удалилась. Стив смотрел ей вслед, пытаясь осознать услышанное, но в голове было пусто, будто выбили все одним сильным ударом. Он взглянул на Баки. Тот низко опустил голову, прожигал взглядом стол, словно на нём написано, что же делать.

Жизнь и правда стала бы гораздо проще, окажись у них инструкция. Хотя одна всё же была. Не инструкция, а, скорее, рекомендация от Наташи. Достать голову из задницы. Вполне доходчиво.

Стив криво улыбнулся уголком губ и взъерошил волосы. Наташа права: им нужно перестать вести себя так, словно Тони — приз в конкурсе, и задуматься о будущем. Если они хотят построить крепкие и здоровые отношения, то надо научиться идти на уступки. Иначе всё закончится, не успев начаться.

Он вздохнул, собираясь с силами.

— Бак, — позвал он. Тот поднял голову и посмотрел в ожидании. — Прости меня. Я… Всё, что сказала Нат… Это больше про меня. Это я вёл себя как последний кретин и…

— Что ты несёшь, Стив? — нахмурился Баки. Он смотрел почти зло, будто думал, что Стив и в самом деле говорил какую-то ерунду, брал вину на себя, лишь бы всё уладить. В его глазах плескалось сомнение, и Стив продолжил:

— Это правда. Я делал всё, чтобы у неё не хватало на тебя времени и сил, пытался держать её подальше от тебя. Это всё получалось неосознанно, словно… это не я, а кто-то другой… — Он отвернулся и посмотрел в окно, лишь бы только не видеть взгляд Баки, полный боли предательства. Ведь так оно почти и было. — Ты мой друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, но делить с тобой Тони… Мне порой кажется, что это всё потому, что я ей надоел и она просто не знает, как от меня избавиться. Или просто ей не хватает сил. Знаешь, как выбросить старый хлам: вроде и надо, но с другой стороны уже привык.

Стив ждал чего угодно, но не смеха. Он повернулся, увидел, как Баки тихо смеётся и качает головой, и растерялся. Видимо, его лицо выражало полное недоумение, потому что Баки успокоился.

— Самое забавное в том, что я чувствую то же самое, — сказал он. — Не совсем, конечно. Как я могу ей надоесть? В смысле мы ведь с ней не… Чёрт. Мне кажется, что я — игрушка. Такой извращённый способ разнообразить ваши с ней отношения. И когда это надоест, то меня задвинут в дальний ящик или заменят чем-нибудь занятнее.

Стив потерял дар речи. Он ожидал, что Баки, возможно, будет чувствовать себя лишним, ненужным или что будет злиться, что вполне нормально. Но это?.. Он и представить не мог, что у него возникнут подобные мысли. Ужасные, невыносимые, причиняющие боль. В голове не укладывалось, что Баки до такого вообще сумел додуматься.

— Нет, Бак… — выдохнул он. — Тони бы никогда, и я тоже… Мы бы так не поступили с тобой. Да с кем угодно. Нет-нет…

— Я понимаю, Стив, — перебил Баки. — Умом я это понимаю, просто… Боже, правильно Наташа сказала. Мы два придурка. — Он снова рассмеялся, и Стив тоже не смог сдержать улыбки, чувствуя, как в груди становится легче. Словно разом вся та тяжесть, что сводила с ума последние дни, исчезала. И дышать стало проще.

— Постараюсь не вести себя как эгоистичный засранец, — пообещал Стив. Глаза Баки удивлённо расширились. И пока тот не начал шутить по поводу того, что он ругнулся, Стив добавил: — Как насчёт того, чтобы встретить завтра Тони в аэропорту? Вместе?

— Отличная идея, — кивнул он.

— Спарринг?

***

Тони залпом осушила стакан с водой, глотая таблетку. Голова болела нещадно, словно медленно стягивали раскалённый железный обруч. Давненько такого не было, с тех самых пор, как она перестала каждый вечер упиваться в хлам. Пеппер сказала, что это всё нервы, вручила пачку аспирина и посадила на самолёт. Её ещё ждали кое-какие дела в Вашингтоне, так что полёт предстоял одинокий, если только не считать пилотов и стюардессу, которую Тони отправила отдыхать.

Самолёт набрал высоту, и она откинула спинку кресла почти горизонтально и со стоном легла: затылок прошибло резкой болью, от которой перед глазами побелело. В Нью-Йорке она будет меньше чем через час, так что нужно использовать время с пользой и спокойно поспать, не обременяя себя вихрем мыслей, потому что дома точно не получится.

Домой вообще не хотелось. Один день тишины — это слишком мало. Ещё хотя бы столько же, чтобы привести нервы в порядок, вернуть душевный покой и порядок в голове. Но Старки всегда упрямо идут до конца, пока не станет совсем невмоготу, тем более что она сама всё заварила. Теперь надо расхлёбывать, потому что само не рассосётся.

Головная боль отступала, и Тони начала проваливаться в сон.

Проснулась она от голоса Джарвиса.

— Мисс, на мистера Роджерса и мистера Барнса напали.

Тони моментально поднялась, рассеянно выглянула в иллюминатор, словно это помогло бы определить местонахождение. Ещё раз прокрутила слова Джарвиса и окончательно проснулась.

— Где они? И где мы? — Она встала, скинула туфли, активируя броню, и прошла к аварийному люку. Тот, как назло, открывался медленно, словно через силу.

— Они в аэропорту, куда должен приземлиться ваш самолёт. В данный момент мы входим в воздушное пространство Нью-Йорка. — Тони кивнула и, дождавшись, пока броня соберётся вокруг неё, шагнула в открытый люк. — Должен добавить, что мистер Роджерс без щита и безоружен, как и мистер Барнс.

— Чёрт. Джей, скорректируй курс. — Она включила тягу на полную мощность, переходя на скорость звука. — Они в порядке? Сколько нападающих?

— Серьёзных повреждений, судя по моим данным, нет. Противников двенадцать человек, хорошо вооружённых и обученных. Предположительно, это агенты Гидры.

Ну конечно, кто ещё это мог быть, только паршивые змеи. Тони подозревала, что Гидра не смирится с потерей своего лучшего бойца и рано или поздно объявится — вернуть Зимнего или убить его. Но почему сейчас? Хотя нет, это как раз и было понятным — Баки и Стив без оружия за чертой города, где нет лишних свидетелей и никто под ногами не путается. Но какого чёрта Стив с Баки вообще оказались в аэропорту? Неужели?.. Приехали её встретить…

В груди разлилось приятное тепло, и Тони улыбнулась. Но улыбка сразу же пропала, стоило лишь увидеть поле боя.

Агенты пытались их окружить, оттесняя к ангару шаг за шагом. Услышав шум репульсоров, часть агентов обернулась, и этот момент Стив и Баки использовали для атаки. Тони видела, как легко и быстро Баки одной рукой свернул шею одному из них, и поморщилась: наверняка хруст ломающегося позвоночника был мерзкий. Стив, выбив автомат из рук другого, мощным ударом под дых заставил его согнуться, после чего локтем пробил между лопаток.

Они оба подхватили автоматы и начали отстреливаться, пока Тони залпами репульсоров оглушала двинувшихся в её сторону агентов. Кроме огнестрела, у них ничего серьёзного, кажется, не было, так что их ждало поражение. Идти против Железной Леди с автоматами и пистолетами — гиблая затея.

Последнего стоявшего на ногах агента Стив оглушил прикладом. Чтобы допросить, поняла Тони и приказала Джарвису связаться с Фьюри, после чего «вышла» из костюма, который сразу же начал трансформироваться в чемодан.

Пахло порохом и бензином — чья-то пуля пробила бензобак чёрного минивэна, одного из двух, на которых приехали агенты Гидры.

Тони оглянулась удостовериться, что угрозы больше нет, и только после этого посмотрела на Стива и Баки. Оба на первый взгляд казались целыми, и всё равно по телу разлилась злость, перемешанная с волнением.

— Какого чёрта? — только и смогла она спросить, глазами выразив всё негодование, бушующее в крови.

— Мы хотели встретить тебя, — ответил Стив, криво улыбнувшись. Она перевела строгий взгляд на Баки. Тот виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Сделать тебе приятно.

— Ну да, я ведь так люблю побить бандитов на досуге, — проворчала Тони и тяжело вздохнула. Всё-таки они не были виноваты, и потому глупо злиться и выплёскивать на них эмоции. — Ладно, — кивнула она и обернулась, ища взглядом машину. — На чём вы сюда…

Договорить она не успела: её сбило с ног одним ударом, и Тони полетела на асфальт, больно ударяясь коленями и руками. На миг она оглохла и ослепла разом, перед глазами потемнело, в ушах звенело. С трудом она перевернулась на бок, потом села, качая головой, пытаясь прогнать звон. И, наконец, открыла глаза.

Рядом лежал Баки. Над ним высился Стив, сжимая автомат, из дула которого ещё струился дым. Тони повернула голову в ту сторону, куда Стив стрелял, и увидела осевшего на колени агента. Из его рук выпал что-то, напоминающее пистолет-пулемёт, вот только модель была незнакомой. Наверняка разработка Гидры.

Тони словно обухом ударило.

Она обернулась и посмотрела на Баки. По его груди быстро расползалось тёмное пятно. На рубашке вместо одного входного отверстия, что бывает после огнестрельного, было несколько. Видимо, пуля в полёте разбилась на осколки. Совсем как шрапнель. Тони сглотнула вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как леденеют пальцы.

— Бак? — позвал Стив. Тони шарахнулась от его голоса, который раздался совсем близко. Он зажимал кровоточащие дыры руками и продолжал звать Баки. — Не отключайся, слышишь?

Баки не ответил, только криво улыбнулся.

— Джарвис, активируй броню, — приказала Тони, беря себя в руки. — Свяжись с ближайшей больницей, пусть готовят операционную. И отправь туда любого Марка с анестетиком Брюса. Ты цел? — спросила она Стива, пока за спиной собирался костюм. Тот странно, потерянно посмотрел, и Тони спросила снова, уже громче, с нажимом: — Ты цел?

Стив наконец кивнул, и она выдохнула.

— Ладно, Барнс, будешь принцессой, — нервно усмехнулась она, облачаясь в броню. Аккуратно подхватила его на руки и поднялась в воздух. — Джей, построй маршрут.

— Готово, — отозвался Джарвис. Тони увеличила скорость, но так, чтобы Баки смог нормально дышать.

— Отправь за Стивом Железного Капитана. Будет упрямиться — а он точно будет, — передай, что у тебя приказ доставить его в больницу любым способом. Или он залезет в броню и полетит в ней, или броня потащит его.

— Железный Капитан? — с ухмылкой спросил Баки. Тони перевела на него взгляд и запустила диагностику: пульс ослаб, давление упало, крупные сосуды не были повреждены, как и органы, но раздробило рёбра и грудину, едва не задев лёгкие. Она стиснула зубы, понимая, что это её вина, если бы она не хлопала ушами, то все были бы целы. Но Баки ждал ответа, да и не время пока копаться в себе.

— Ну, название пока рабочее, некогда было придумывать нормальное, — ответила она. Показалась больница, и Тони начала снижаться. У входа уже стоял персонал с каталкой, и она улыбнулась. Всё-таки Джей молодец.

Плавно приземлившись, она бережно, лишь бы не причинить боли, положила Баки на каталку и, подняв забрало, смотрела, как его увозят.

~*~

Операция закончилась полчаса назад. Баки ещё не приходил в себя. Врач сказал, что ближайшее время он проведёт без сознания, пока сыворотка направляет все силы организма на выздоровление.

Тони сидела на неудобном стуле и покачивала ногой. Тапочки, которые ей дали, чтобы не пришлось ходить по бетонному полу босиком, были на несколько размеров больше и постоянно слетали. Да и проку от них… Всё равно не грели.

Со стороны это наверняка выглядело забавно: костюм от Гуччи и больничные тапки. Модные критики были бы в восторге.

Она со стоном съехала на стуле ниже и уронила голову на спинку.

Она облажалась. Из-за неё Баки провёл на операционном столе полтора часа, из-за неё сейчас лежит здесь, под капельницей и подключённый к аппаратам, из-за неё… Потому что она идиотка, которая не убедилась, что всё под контролем, и самонадеянно вылезла из брони. И ведь она не какая-то соплячка, которая впервые в жизни оказалась на поле боя, должна была думать головой. Дура.

Дверь палаты тихо скрипнула. Даже не оборачиваясь, Тони знала, что это Стив.

— Как он? — спросил он тихо и подошёл ближе. Подвинул ещё один стул и сел рядом. Тони повернулась и внимательно осмотрела его, замечая, что под тканью футболки заметны очертания бинтов, которыми перетянута грудная клетка. Значит, всё-таки не так цел, как сказал. Наверняка трещины и ушибы. Прекрасно, ещё и Стив пострадал. Она вздохнула и выпрямилась, садясь нормально.

— В себя ещё не приходил, но врач сказал, что всё в порядке, — тихо ответила Тони, наблюдая, как ровно поднимается грудь Баки, и неосознанно начала дышать в такт с ним. — Ты как?

— Бывало и хуже, — усмехнулся Стив, и она покачала головой: когда это Стив признавал, что не в порядке? — Поезжай домой, Тони. Тебе нужен отдых. Сначала перелёт, потом… это, — обвёл он рукой палату. Она удивлённо на него посмотрела, не понимая, с чего бы Стив просил её уйти. Бывали передряги и страшнее, а сегодняшняя просто ерунда. — Я останусь с ним и позвоню, как он очнётся. Обещаю.

— Разве я бы ушла, будь ты на его месте? Или, лежи я тут, ты бы ушёл? — сорвалась Тони. Она не могла понять, как Стив мог сказать такое, как он мог подумать, что она и правда поедет сейчас домой, словно всё отлично, словно ничего не произошло?

Возможно, промелькнула мысль, что это… ревность? Опять. Что Стив просто пытается её отвадить и прогнать, но ведь они всё с Баки уладили, разве нет? Или как ещё понимать их появление в аэропорту?

Голова снова разболелась, и Тони потёрла виски и попыталась унять бешено стучащее сердце.

— Я понимаю, что для тебя это наверняка дико, — продолжила она, уже спокойнее. — Но он мне дорог. Как ты. Не больше и не меньше, а так же. Я никогда бы и не подумала, что такое бывает, что я на такое способна, но это случилось. Сама не понимаю, как и когда, но случилось. И теперь уже я вряд ли смогу иначе, без вас двоих. — Лицо и глаза Стива не выражали ничего, и Тони лишь надеялась, что всё не настолько ужасно, поджала пальцы на ногах и поёжилась от внезапно накатившего холода.

— Иди сюда, — шепнул он и протянул руку для объятий. Она всхлипнула и осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно, прижалась к тёплому и родному телу, окончательно расслабившись, когда большие ладони Стива начали растирать спину и плечи.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — выдохнула она ему в шею, опуская голову на крепкое плечо. — Это не пройдёт, я точно знаю. Даже если ты меня разлюбишь, если уйдёшь, если предашь, я всё равно буду тебя любить. Всегда. — Тони почувствовала телом, как Стив вздрогнул и сильнее сжал её в объятиях. И она была рада, что он промолчал, потому что слова лились от самого сердца. — Я люблю тебя. Это не изменит никто и ничто. Просто… Теперь есть ещё Баки, и… — Она невесело усмехнулась. — Может, я какая-то ненормальная, неправильная, глупая, раз… раз мне тебя мало. Я всегда ощущала, что мне чего-то в тебе не хватает. Я не хотела и не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, потому что ты прекрасный, удивительный, невероятный, но… Появился Баки, и словно картинка сложилась. Как будто в нём всё то, чего мне не хватало в тебе, и, наоборот, всё, чего не хватает в нём, есть в тебе…

Она дрожала и не могла успокоиться. Уткнулась носом в его шею и мелкими вдохами вбирала в себя его запах, словно в последний раз ей выпала такая возможность. Сейчас Стив скажет, что она конченая эгоистка, которой всегда и всего мало. И правильно сделает.

— Я тоже это чувствовал, — неожиданно сказал он, и Тони распахнула глаза. — Что меня тебе мало. Ну что я мог тебе дать? Стеснительный, неловкий, с устаревшими взглядами на жизнь и отношения профан, который никогда не умел общаться с девушками. И ты, яркая, умная, смелая и страстная до жизни и всего, что она даёт. Я думал, что всё это временно, что я надоем тебе рано или поздно, и ты найдёшь кого-нибудь интереснее, лучше. Думал, что понравился тебе Капитан Америка, а когда ты поймёшь, что я совсем не такой, уйдёшь.

— Стив… — едва сдерживая слёзы, отчего-то застлавшие глаза, прошептала Тони и зажмурилась. Хотела отстраниться и посмотреть ему в глаза, успокоить, поцеловать, стереть печаль, которая звучала в каждом слове, но он запустил пальцы в её волосы и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на макушке.

— Потом я понял, что ошибался, — улыбнулся Стив. — Но когда ты рассказала о вас с Баки… Тогда, в сороковых, он нравился девушкам, мог на раз-два заполучить любую, а я… на меня никто и не смотрел с интересом. Только с жалостью или презрением. И я снова почувствовал себя тем задохликом, у которого нет никаких шансов на взаимность, особенно когда рядом Баки. — Он глубоко вздохнул и ещё раз поцеловал её в висок. — Прости, что испугался, что сомневался в тебе и допустил мысль, что ты уйдёшь. Прости…

В этот раз Тони не выдержала и, выбравшись из тёплых объятий, мягко обхватила лицо Стива. Хотелось так много сказать, объяснить, но слова, нужные и правильные, никак не приходили на ум. И она нежно, вкладывая всю себя и всю любовь, что трепетала в сердце, поцеловала его.

***

Правую половину груди противно тянуло, дышать получалось с трудом, во рту пересохло, а голова раскалывалась на части. Баки с трудом разлепил веки и уставился в белый потолок, в полутьме казавшийся серым. Значит, уже вечер. Сколько он тут, часа три-четыре?

С трудом он повернул голову и увидел Стива. Тот дремал, подперев щёку рукой, сидя на слишком маленьком для него стуле. Другой, стоящий рядом, был пуст. Наверняка на нём сидела Тони, но… ушла.

Баки криво усмехнулся. Он явно не стоил того, чтобы Тони Старк просиживала рядом с его койкой своё драгоценное время.

Впрочем, это было не совсем честно по отношению к ней, ведь она волновалась, принесла его сюда, чтобы спасти. Ожидать, что после трудного дня в Вашингтоне, где она явно не развлекалась, после утомительного перелёта, после драки в аэропорту Тони всё ещё будет здесь, было глупо.

И всё равно обида уже укоренилась в сердце.

Баки подтянулся, чтобы сесть, но пробитая грудина дала о себе знать. Он зашипел и чертыхнулся.

— Эй-эй, аккуратнее. — Стив моментально оказался рядом и помог подняться, подталкивая за спину подушку. — Ты как?

— Каким-то выстрелом меня не убьёшь, — глухо рассмеялся Баки, не обращая внимания на ноющие рёбра. Плевать, к утру всё равно уже заживёт, да и… бывало хуже. Гораздо хуже.

— Ну, это было не какое-то оружие. — Стив повернулся к тумбе, что стояла у койки, и взял стакан воды, в который была опущена соломинка. Поднёс к лицу Баки и помог напиться. Опустошив стакан, Баки облегчённо вздохнул и откинулся расслабленно на подушку, прикрывая глаза. — Тони сказала, что подобного ещё не видела. Уж она-то разбирается, — добавил Стив.

— Как она? В порядке? — Он не мог не спросить. Её не ранило, слава богам, но услышать, что с ней всё хорошо, казалось вопросом жизни и смерти. Как будто за то время, что он был без сознания, мир мог перевернуться с ног на голову.

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Поехала домой. Совсем недавно.

Ну конечно, усмехнулся про себя Баки. Обида полыхнула с новой силой. Будь на его месте Стив, она бы с места не сдвинулась, но Баки не Стив и никогда им не будет, а будет убийцей и монстром, который не стоит и капли переживаний.

— Слушай, — выдохнул Стив. Его голос казался уставшим, вымученным и виноватым. Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как нехорошо заскреблось за рёбрами. — Это я её заставил. Она бы тут и сутки, и двое сидела, но… Ей нужно отдохнуть. Это мы с тобой накаченные сывороткой солдаты. А она, хоть и не показывает, но… — Он замолчал и с мольбой взглянул Баки в глаза, словно просил за это прощения. Хотя не за что извиняться, понимал Баки. Стив прав и поступил правильно, а его обида… нелепая детская обида ослепила.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул он и отвёл взгляд.

— Нет, не понимаешь, — возразил Стив тем самым поучительным тоном, от которого раздражение вскипело в крови. И Баки уже хотел крикнуть, что всё он понимает, а его ничем не оправданные и наивные ожидания — это его проблемы, но следующие слова Стива заставили пристыжённо молчать: — Ты ей дорог. — И заставили сомневаться. Разумеется, Тони не бессердечная и равнодушная стерва и переживает за близких, но с чего бы?.. — Она тебя любит. Сама ещё, возможно, это до конца не понимает, но любит.

Сердце пропустило удар. Поражённо и неверяще Баки посмотрел на Стива, пристально заглядывая в глаза, ища подвох или насмешку. Но так и не нашёл. Стив говорил правду. Или просто верил в то, что говорил, но… Он ведь знал Тони дольше, лучше и понял бы…

Дыхание перехватило. И стало легко, словно тяжесть последних лет испарилась.

— И как… — хрипло произнёс Баки, — как ты к этому относишься?

Стив удивлённо поднял брови и замер в нелепой позе, склонившись над стулом. Рвано выдохнул, нахмурился, будто подбирая слова, и Баки замер вместе с ним, боясь лишний раз сделать глоток воздуха. Стив обещал не вести себя как придурок, но это… это многое меняло. Это меняло всё.

— Ну… — наконец протянул он. — Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, но в целом… Всё нормально. Или будет нормально, когда я привыкну к этим… новым отношениям. У меня, ты сам знаешь, с этим проблемы, — пожал он плечами и смущённо улыбнулся. — Тони первая, с кем я… А тут такое.

— Если тебе станет легче, для меня это тоже в новинку. Но, думаю, мы справимся, да? Теперь, когда знаем, как не надо делать, — рассмеялся Баки. Да уж, теперь они могли написать целую книгу с советами. Общественность вряд ли оценит, про религиозное сообщество можно и не говорить, но всё равно книга наверняка станет бестселлером. Ещё бы, Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат рассказывают, как добиться Железной Леди и…

— Точно, — отвлёк от странных мыслей голос Стива. — Я обещал ей позвонить, как ты очнёшься. Так что готовься.

— К чему? — непонимающе спросил Баки.

— К гневной речи на тему «Зачем ты полез под пулю, ты же мог погибнуть», — ответил Стив. Его губы растянулись в усмешке, но в глазах Баки заметил сочувствие. — Предупреждаю, лучше не спорь с ней, — серьёзно добавил он. — Иначе разбудишь зверя.


	7. Chapter 7

Тони примчалась в рекордно короткий срок. Стив даже засомневался, уезжала ли она вообще домой. Но всё это моментально вылетело из головы, сменяясь каким-то странным весельем. Она чуть ли не с порога, как Стив и предвидел, набросилась на Баки. Ругалась, кричала, махала руками и выдавала такие фразочки, что даже Стиву стало не по себе. А ведь он-то думал, что у него уже выработался на всё это иммунитет. Баки же только довольно улыбался, хоть и молчал, а потом, когда Тони, наконец, успокоилась, смотря исподлобья и тяжело дыша, дёрнул её на себя. И поцеловал.

И — что ж — это всё ещё было… странно и неприятно. В груди не горело от затмевающей разум ревности, но всё равно жгло чувством, словно он тут лишний, ненужный. Забытый, пока они двое счастливы.

Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, решая оставить их одних. В конце концов, будь он на месте Баки, то, наверное, хотел бы этого. Но ещё сильнее он хотел уйти, лишь бы не видеть их, не видеть, как Тони опешила и от удивления не могла и двинуться, но после очнулась, начиная отвечать на поцелуй, не видеть, как Баки запустил пальцы в её волосы и потянул сильнее, заставляя почти лечь на себя.

Стив развернулся, как можно тише дошёл до двери и протянул руку, чтобы опустить ручку. Его ладони мягко коснулись пальцы Тони. За шумом в ушах он и не услышал, как она оказалась рядом.

— Эй, — позвала она и, положив ладонь ему на щёку, аккуратно повернула лицом к себе. Стив изо всех сил старался не смотреть на её потемневшие губы, растянувшиеся в лёгкой улыбке, и потому смотрел в глаза, где плескалась нежность. — Это не обязательно.

Он перевёл взгляд на Баки. Тот кивнул и тоже улыбнулся.

Тони переплела их пальцы и потянула вглубь палаты.

И разве мог Стив противиться?

~*~

Домой они, и Баки в том числе, вернулись уже следующим утром, сразу после обхода врача. Тот решил, что оставаться Баки в больнице не имеет смысла: за ночь все раны зажили, трещины на рёбрах срослись, а пробитая грудина почти затянулась — к вечеру и следа не останется.

Тони — которая терпеть не могла больницы, — настояла на тщательном осмотре, чтобы убедиться, что Баки ничего больше не угрожает. Стив по себе знал, в этом не было необходимости, но промолчал, закатывая глаза и тяжело вздыхая, лишь бы не разгневать Тони. Баки, заметив такую реакцию, беззвучно рассмеялся, но тоже молчал. Конечно, его способ заткнуть и успокоить Тони, сработал, но мало ли. С ней раз на раз не приходится. Уж кому, как не Стиву, было знать.

Дорога до Башни проходила в странной тишине. Только Тони усиленно что-то строчила в телефоне и с кем-то переговаривалась, ворча и недовольно хмурясь. Наверное, по рабочим делам. Баки, со стоном откинувшись на спинку сиденья, то ли дремал, то ли просто прикрыл глаза, но Стив не стал проверять. Тот и так всю ночь не спал: кости, по крайней мере у самого Стива, всегда срастались неприятно, не до ужаса невыносимо, но в местах трещин и переломов противно ныло и тянуло, словно больной зуб.

Выйдя из лифта на жилом этаже, Баки сразу же направился в сторону своей комнаты, как Тони мягко поймала его под локоть.

— Не торопись, солдатик, — сказала она с улыбкой, и Стив немного напрягся. Обычно эта улыбка ничем хорошим не заканчивалась. Не то чтобы Тони в принципе творила безрассудства или что-нибудь сумасшедшее, просто…

Тут она и его подхватила под локоть и потащила их в сторону комнаты. Их со Стивом комнаты.

Дверь была открыла, внутри царил лёгкий беспорядок, словно она уходила в спешке, но…

Взгляд застыл на огромной — нет, это предыдущая кровать была огромной — на гигантской кровати. Она не была застелена, даже матрас ещё не распакован — видимо, привезли, пока все они были в больнице.

Словно в трансе, Стив вошёл в комнату, следуя за Тони. Краем глаза он заметил выражение лица Баки — поражённое, неверящее.

Тони отстранилась от них и повернулась, смотря чуть смущённо, но всё равно казалась довольной.

— Я просто подумала, что нам троим понадобится кровать побольше. Всё… нормально? — Её взгляд устремился на Стива, словно она обращалась именно к нему и ждала ответа. А Стив… понятия не имел, что сказать. Сама мысль, что они будут спать втроём, что Баки будет лежать с ними, обнимать Тони и… она казалась чужеродной, странной, какой-то… невероятной. Он и не представлял себе того, как всё будет происходить, когда они втроём…

Но ведь это нормально? И это же не значит, что они прямо сегодня же… займутся сексом?

Стив тяжело сглотнул.

А вот об этом он думать боялся. Или просто стеснялся?.. В любом случае…

— Стив? — позвала Тони; её голос дрожал, а в глазах плескались растерянность и испуг. Баки, до этого стоящий рядом, сделал несколько шагов назад, и Стив буквально мог ощутить напряжённость, расходящуюся от него в воздухе.

— Да, — прохрипел он и кивнул, стараясь казаться более убедительным. — Всё отлично, я просто… Это неожиданно. Когда ты вообще успела?

— А что я? — усмехнулась она, хотя казалась всё ещё настороженной. — Это всё Джарвис, я только попросила всё организовать. Поможешь? — Она большим пальцем указала через плечо на кровать. — Застелить в смысле. Тебе надо отдохнуть, — обратилась она к Баки, — и поспать нормально. Да, и ещё… завтра придут рабочие. Надо гардеробную расширить.

— Расширить? — отмер Баки и улыбнулся. — У меня не так много вещей, чтобы…

— Ага, — перебила Тони, доставая из комода постельное бельё. — Стив говорил так же, когда мы съезжались. А теперь его вещами половина шкафов забита.

— Не преувеличивай, — сказал Стив, когда наконец смог двигаться и более-менее соображать, и принялся снимать заводскую плёнку с матраса, что оказалось нелегко даже для него, потому что матрас и правда был огромным. Он заметил, как Баки подошёл с явным намерением помочь, и сразу же остановил его: — Тебе нельзя пока напрягаться.

— Ты это серьёзно? — насупился он.

— Абсолютно. — Сбоку раздался тихий смех. Стив повернулся и увидел, как Тони переводит взгляд с него на Баки, прижав стопку белья к груди, и широко улыбается.

~*~

Это было странно. Стив не мог найти себе места и ёрзал на кровати, пытаясь улечься удобно. Он слышал, как Баки на другом краю молча вздыхал, наверняка закатывая глаза. Стив понимал, что своим копошением нервирует его, но… Он не знал, куда себя деть. Тони смогла бы разрядить напряжённость, повисшую в воздухе, но она принимала душ, а Стив…

Он не знал, что делать, как лечь и что говорить. Они с Баки не в первый раз оказывались в одной кровати. В сороковых, когда Стива подкашивало очередным приступом астмы, а маме приходилось уходить на работу, Баки сидел с ним, ухаживал и, да, порой ложился рядом, обнимая и успокаивая во время сильного кашля. Стив, конечно, смущался, но, скорее, своей беспомощности. Ну и чувствовал вину, ведь Баки приходилось возиться с ним, а не проводить приятный вечер с девушкой.

Но сейчас совсем другое.

Сейчас они делили кровать, потому что делили Тони. И… Было неловко. До ужаса просто. И с каждой минутой это ощущение только росло.

— Ты сейчас простынь до дыры протрёшь, — не утерпел всё же Баки. Стив дёрнулся и замер, сел и взглянул на него. Тот лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок, но, видимо, ощутив на себе взгляд, перевёл глаза на Стива. Он казался спокойным и даже безмятежным, и это немного злило. Как ему это удавалось, в то время как сам Стив с ума сходил? — Мне тоже не по себе, Стив. — Баки поднялся и сел в позу лотоса, сгорбив спину. Несколько прядей выбились из наспех собранных резинкой волос и упали на лицо. Баки зачесал их назад и усмехнулся. — У меня хоть и опыта в делах постельных побольше твоего, но такого, — обвёл он ладонью кровать, — не было.

— И всё равно ты спокоен, — выдохнул Стив. — Почему?

— Ну… Потому что это ты. — Стив нахмурился, не совсем понимая, о чём он говорит. И, видимо, его лицо выражало всю степень растерянности, потому что Баки продолжил: — Я хочу сказать, что будь на твоём месте какой-то другой мужик… Чёрт, да я бы вообще до такого не доводил. Или отошёл в сторону, или отбил у него Тони. Но это ведь ты. Что моё, то твоё. Помнишь?

— Да, вот только Тони не вещь, — ответил Стив. И на миг представил, что вместо Баки был бы кто-то другой. Он бы тогда тоже не согласился делить Тони, но Баки… Они ведь прошли через огонь и воду, пережили столько всего плечом к плечу, что вычеркнуть его из жизни казалось невозможным. Он ведь потому и лежал сейчас здесь.

— Не вещь, — кивнул Баки, отвлекая от размышлений. — Но, возможно, это вошло в привычку и… Стив, тебе не нужно что-то доказывать. Ни мне, ни Тони, ни себе.

— Нет, — перебил Стив и закачал головой. — Я не пытаюсь… Я знаю, что мы не соперники. И я знаю, что Тони… она не из тех, кто начнёт нами манипулировать или заводить любимчиков, просто… я растерян, думаю. Вот и всё.

— Это пока, потом привыкнешь, — улыбнулся Баки, и его уверенность передалась Стиву. — Мы привыкнем.

— К чему вы привыкнете? — Тони стояла, опершись о дверь, в клетчатой пижаме. Стив улыбнулся, смотря, как она изо всех сил старается сдержать зевоту.

— К тому, что ты так долго торчишь в душе, — ответил он и помог ей перелезть в середину кровати, накрывая одеялом.

— Имею полное право, — буркнула она и упала на подушку головой, сразу же закрывая глаза. Похоже, встреча с Пеппер её совсем вымотала.

— И что, без поцелуев на ночь? — рассмеялся Баки, ложась на бок и обнимая её поперёк живота.

Тони под боком закопошилась, переворачиваясь лицом к Баки, быстро чмокнула его в губы, потом повернулась к Стиву, поцеловала его и без сил растянулась на кровати, устроившись головой на его плече. Боковым зрением Стив увидел, как Баки пристроился за её спиной.

Он тихо вздохнул. Резко обрушилась усталость, скопившаяся за последние дни. Но всё равно было легко, как никогда. Словно он на своём месте.

~*~

Всё шло неплохо. По крайней мере гораздо лучше, чем Стиву представлялось. Просыпаться и засыпать, завтракать и ужинать, да и вообще жить вот так, втроём, за неделю стало настолько обыденным и привычным, что порой Стив ловил себя на мысли, что не может вспомнить, каково это было раньше, когда были только он и Тони. То есть он помнил, конечно, но это казалось чем-то… не полным, и словно только теперь всё встало на свои места.

К поцелуям, объятиям и другим проявлениям чувств между Тони и Баки Стив тоже привык. Он даже радовался, что Баки заботился о Тони и напоминал ей, как её любят, когда сам Стив не мог этого сделать, будучи на задании или отправляясь по делам на базу.

Но вот от мысли о сексе он до сих пор цепенел. До этого Тони и Баки ещё не добрались, насколько знал Стив, но ведь рано или поздно это случится. И скорее рано, чем поздно, потому что Стив не был слепцом или дураком. Он видел, как они смотрят иногда друг на друга с голодом и предвкушением, как касаются друг друга так, что чуть ли не искрит, как порой замирают и едва дышат, находясь рядом.

И нет, Стив не ревновал, но… боялся. Он помнил слова Баки, что не нужно ничего доказывать, и помнил свои слова, что Тони не заведёт «любимчика», и верил в них, и всё же боялся. Вдруг заниматься сексом с Баки Тони понравится больше, чем с ним? Ведь у Баки и правда опыта было больше и…

И это всё сводило с ума.

Наверное, нужно бы поговорить об этом, хоть с кем-нибудь, но собственные страхи казались Стиву нелепыми и глупыми, не стоящими и внимания. Любой услышавший его наверняка бы только рассмеялся, а этого не хотелось. В конце концов, он взрослый мужчина, прошедший войну и переживший столько всего, что обычному человеку и не снилось. Он сможет сам справиться. Пусть это и займёт время, потреплет нервы, но он сможет.

***

Тони тихо зашла в гостиную, с трудом найдя взглядом Стива. Тот сидел на диване, закинув голову на спинку, и, кажется, дремал. По крайней мере, это было логичным, потому что телевизор не работал, а сидеть в темноте и полной тишине просто так, без дела Стив бы не стал.

Она аккуратно, чтобы не шуметь, прошла вглубь комнаты, по пути отпивая из бутылки сок. За целый день переговоров во рту адски пересохло, а язык еле двигался. Но, чёрт, не всё же время одной Пеппер отдуваться и на себе тащить всю компанию.

Включив торшер, стоящий сбоку, чтобы не навернуться и не свернуть себе ненароком шею, она поставила бутылку на столик и осторожно села рядом со Стивом.

— Эй, — позвала она. Погладила по щеке, легонько царапнула на линии челюсти, кончиками пальцев пробежалась по шее, улыбаясь безмятежности и покою, которыми лучился Стив. От прикосновений он сморщил нос и завозился, пока окончательно не открыл глаза. — Привет, соня, — усмехнулась она, когда Стив начал тереть лицо, прогоняя остатки сна.

— Привет, давно ты…

— Нет, буквально только что, — перебила она, сбросила неудобные туфли и закинула ноги Стиву на бёдра, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Как же она мечтала об этом целый день. Стив начал мягко и нежно массировать икры, и Тони не сдержала стона удовольствия. — Боже, я тебя обожаю.

Он тихо рассмеялся и сильнее надавил на какую-то точку, отчего всё тело прошибло приятной судорогой. Тони дёрнулась и выгнулась, после чего обессиленно распласталась на диване.

— Ты хочешь моей смерти, — выдохнула она, приведя дыхание в норму, и с кряхтением снова села, в этот раз удобно устраиваясь на коленях Стива. — Вообще-то, я хотела кое о чём с тобой поговорить.

Она положила ладони ему на плечи, пальцами перебирая отросшие прядки. Он в ответ опустил руки на её поясницу, притягивая ближе. Беззаботное настроение сменило усталость, и Тони задорно и немного хитро улыбнулась.

— Так вот, — начала она, собравшись с мыслями. — Баки пригласил меня на свидание.

— И ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения? — с улыбкой спросил Стив. Его глаза искрились весельем, и Тони не сдержалась и быстро поцеловала его.

— Нет, — протянула она. — Не совсем. Стив, — сказала уже серьёзнее, понимая, что сейчас, возможно, всё хорошее настроение сойдёт на нет. — Ты же понимаешь, чем обычно заканчиваются свидания, да?

Стив моментально напрягся, отвёл взгляд в сторону и кивнул, будто через силу. Тони обхватила его лицо ладонями и склонилась так, чтобы они соприкасались кончиками носов.

— Если ты не готов, просто скажи, — прошептала она и коснулась губами его губ. — И ничего не будет. Мы — и я, и Баки — не хотим, чтобы ты чувствовал себя… некомфортно. И, если ты сейчас скажешь, что против, никто из нас не обидится и не будет ни в чём тебя винить.

Она вслушивалась в его дыхание и биение сердца, ища в них успокоение. Рано или поздно это бы случилось. И, да, Тони хотела этого. Каждый раз смотря на Баки, целуя его, она не могла не думать о том, каково это — быть с ним, какой он в постели. Она хотела его всего, целиком, и знала, что он её тоже хочет. Но если Стив ещё не готов, то они потерпят, потому что… заполучить Баки не стоит разбитого сердца Стива.

Наконец, Стив отмер и снова посмотрел в глаза, но, прежде чем он начал говорить, Тони аккуратно накрыла его рот ладонью.

— Не соглашайся лишь потому, что считаешь, будто обязан это делать. Обещаешь? — Стив кивнул. — И можешь подумать столько, сколько понадобится.

И только после этого она убрала руку и положила голову ему на плечо, утыкаясь носом в шею.

Некоторое время они молчали. Стив гладил её спину, и Тони от простой, но такой правильной ласки разомлела, чувствуя, как всё тело наливается тяжестью, становится неподъёмным.

Хорошо. Вот бы всю жизнь так, в тёплых и крепких руках, которые всегда поддержат и укроют.

— Да, — ответил Стив, когда Тони уже начала проваливаться в дрёму. Она даже не сразу поняла, о чём он вообще, и несколько секунд пыталась привести мысли в порядок. А когда всё же до неё дошло, то вскинулась и окинула его внимательным взглядом, ища сомнение или… Она знала Стива, эту его жертвенность, из-за которой он мог отказывать себе во всём, лишь бы только его близкие были счастливы. Наверное, любой любящий человек поступает подобным образом, но у Стива порой это переходило все границы. И Тони не хотела этого сейчас. Она хотела, чтобы они оба — Стив и Баки — были счастливы, чтобы не чувствовали себя обделёнными или забытыми, чтобы не ощущали себя запасным вариантом или капризом сумасбродной миллиардерши. Возможно, это слишком много, но…

Но в глазах напротив не было ничего, кроме уверенности.

~*~

Дорогу от лифта до комнаты Тони едва осознавала, ощущая на себе чувственный голодный взгляд Баки, от которого всё внутри дрожало и трепетало, оседая пока ещё только тёплой тяжестью в низу живота. Тело стало словно чужим и непослушным, руки подрагивали, когда она открывала дверь, кончики пальцев покалывало от разливающегося в крови возбуждения.

На Баки она старалась не смотреть: знала, что сорвётся прямо там, в коридоре. А ещё хотелось поиграть, подразнить его и узнать, насколько хватит, довести и себя, и его до самого пика, когда терпеть уже нет сил.

Сглотнув, она вошла в комнату и скинула туфли в сторону, чтобы потом не мешались. Скорее ощутила, чем услышала, как Баки не спеша и словно играючи подходит сзади. Замерла и перестала дышать, прикрыла глаза от накрывающего с головой всё сильнее огня. Рвано выдохнула, когда, не торопясь, он откинул её волосы на одно плечо, оголяя другое. Его влажное дыхание оседало на шее, ласкало, заставляло кожу покрываться мурашками.

— Помоги снять, — прохрипела она и повела плечом, надеясь, что Баки всё поймёт. Сказать что-то ещё она бы просто не смогла, не когда голос скакал и прыгал, словно у малолетки.

Без слов Баки схватился за бегунок молнии и медленно — слишком медленно — потянул вниз. Прохладный, будто наэлектризованный воздух опалил обнажённую спину, и Тони вздрогнула, резко вдохнув. И не сдержала стона, когда чужие губы коснулись шеи прямо над позвонком.

В голове помутнело, резко, в один миг выбивая все связные мысли.

Платье упало к ногам, оставляя её в одном белье. Тони открыла глаза. Очертания комнаты расплывались, стали нечёткими, а ведь она почти и не пила — лишь один бокал вина, но вело так, словно не меньше пяти.

Рука Баки, живая, обжигающе горячая, накрыла живот прямо над кружевом, надавила не сильно, но ощутимо, заставляя податься назад. Колени задрожали, и Тони откинулась спиной на его грудь, поясницей чувствуя уже стоящий член.

Чёрт.

Она одним быстрым движением извернулась, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Баки. Его глаза стали почти чёрными, лишь у самого края радужки светлел серо-голубой ободок. Сердце под ладонью отбивало сумасшедше быстрый ритм, как, наверное, и у неё самой. Губы… На них Тони не успела даже мельком взглянуть — Баки притянул её за затылок и поцеловал так, что она имя своё забыла: глубоко, влажно, почти больно вгрызаясь в плоть, кусая и зализывая укусы.

Между бёдер невыносимо пульсировало. Тело изнывало и требовало большего. Тони едва находила силы стоять на ослабевших ногах. Остервенело, зло она дёргала его рубашку, срывая пуговицы.

Ей нужно больше, нужно ощущать его кожу под пальцами, касаться его тела, чувствовать, как оно отзывается на каждое её прикосновение.

Как только с рубашкой было покончено, она припала к его шее, сразу же кусая, оставляя след, потому что сил держать себя в руках уже не было. Баки сдавленно зашипел. Тони довольно улыбнулась и опустилась к ключице. Лизнула её широко, пробуя на вкус — солёный, терпкий. Обвела языком горошину соска, сжала зубами, заставляя Баки дрожать. И тут же нежно, почти невесомо поцеловала шрам на стыке с бионической рукой. С нажимом провела по напряжённому крепкому животу, оставляя яркие царапины, и опустилась на колени.

Дрожащие пальцы не сразу расправились с пряжкой ремня, а потом с молнией и пуговицей. Баки совсем не помогал, словно в насмешку, но, когда всё же Тони смогла расстегнуть джинсы, облегчённо застонал, запуская руку ей в волосы.

Боксеры едва могли скрыть член, крепкий, тяжёлый. Тони поёрзала, потёрла бёдра друг о друга, надеясь ослабить напряжение. Бельё промокло и теперь неприятно холодило, но ей было плевать.

Облизнув губы, она потянула резинку боксеров, обнажая сначала тёмно-бордовую, блестящую от выступившей смазки головку, а потом и весь ствол.

Рот наполнился слюной, стоило только на мгновение представить, что скоро он окажется в ней, наполнит её и… Тони сглотнула, обхватила член ладонью, наслаждаясь его тяжестью.

Баки не дышал и, когда она подняла на него взгляд, дёрнулся, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Она лишь ухмыльнулась, медленно провела языком по всей длине и, вобрав нежную головку в рот, начала мягко посасывать, услышав шипение и негромкий стон.

Пальцы на затылке массировали почти ласково, ненавязчиво направляли, поощряя, когда Тони взяла глубже. Стоило ей пропустить его до самого горла и сглотнуть, как громкий стон удовольствия вырвался из горла Баки, и всё тело от этого прошибло, словно ударом тока — сильно, до самых костей.

Она знала, что хороша в этом, и всё же осознание, что это из-за неё Баки не сдержался, что из-за её ласки его бёдра сейчас сводило, а живот подрагивал, заставляло грудь гореть огнём.

Она посмотрела вверх, наслаждаясь видом его закатившихся глаз, покрасневших скул, потемневших губ, и медленно, дюйм за дюймом начала поднимать голову. Почти полностью выпустила член изо рта и снова начала сосать головку, задевая чувствительную сейчас щёлочку языком, отчего Баки шипел сквозь плотно сжатые губы, или самым краешком зубов, отчего он почти кричал. От этого Тони прошибало судорогой, в промежности сводило спазмом. Она знала, что стоит ей лишь дотронуться до себя — она кончит.

Нет, рано. И уж точно не от своих же пальцев.

От фантомного ощущения, как Баки её заполнит и будет распирать изнутри, она застонала и сжала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

А после снова насадилась ртом на член, пока головка не упёрлась в стенку горла, лишая возможности вдохнуть. В голове и так помутнело, а от недостатка кислорода её повело, перед глазами потемнело, но Тони лишь зажмурилась и начала сглатывать.

Громкий стон резко оборвался — должно быть, Баки прикрыл рот ладонью. Тони лишь мысленно улыбнулась и продолжила, выводила ногтями узоры по внутренней стороне его бёдер, поднималась к паху, едва задевая мошонку. Хотела довести его до беспамятства и заставить кричать, двигаясь ещё быстрее, едва успевая втянуть воздух.

Баки рыкнул, и пальцы в волосах сжались и потянули вверх. Она с мокрым звуком выпустила член изо рта и запрокинула голову. Он смотрел заворожённо, с каким-то благоговением, и Тони впитывала этот взгляд, любовалась лихорадочным блеском его пьяных, почти осоловелых глаз.

И позволила себя поцеловать, делясь его вкусом и утопая в предвкушении.

***

— Стиву ты тоже после первого свидания отсосала? — с рычанием спросил Баки, смотря на блестящие от слюны и смазки, потемневшие и припухшие от крови губы, растянутые в сытой улыбке. Это не было ревностью, скорее, любопытством, но ответа он ждать не стал, не мог сдержаться, вгрызаясь в Тони, словно надеясь вытянуть её душу. Может, так и было, потому что он хотел её всю, без остатка.

— Нет, — ответила Тони, тяжело дыша, когда он всё же оторвался от неё. Смотрела лукаво и, поднявшись на носочках, прикусив мочку, в ухо прошептала: — _На_ первом свидании. — От её слов и интонации в паху потянуло, возбуждение стало болезненным, но в то же время настолько сладким, что мутилось в голове, и Баки инстинктивно толкнулся бёдрами. Тони тихо рассмеялась. — Он так покраснел, что я испугалась. Думала, его сердечный приступ хватит. Но… ты серьёзно хочешь сейчас говорить о Стиве?

— Нет. — Он подхватил её под ягодицы и набросился на губы. Тони послушно обвила ногами его талию, а руками — плечи, с жадностью отвечая на поцелуй. Кусалась, ёрзала, наверняка намеренно проезжаясь влажной промежностью по члену, заставляя задыхаться, жадно глотать воздух, если удавалось, и рычать от искр, пробивающих всё тело.

Баки за такую дерзость развёл её ягодицы, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь там, где она жаждала больше всего. Тони дёрнулась, разрывая поцелуй, и ахнула, опаляя жарким воздухом его губы, сжала пальцы на плечах, оставляя жгучие царапины, и выругалась, грязно, пошло. До одури горячо. Её голова запрокинулась, открывая беззащитную тонкую шею, покрытую капельками пота. Одна из них торопливо скользнула по гладкой коже вниз, срываясь в ложбинку между грудей.

Баки сглотнул и несмело коснулся языком шрама, только что бережно обласканного каплей пота. Вкус кожи терялся в соли пота и горечи духов, терпких, пряных, оседал на корне языка и кружил голову запахом немыслимых трав. Баки прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь им, теряясь в тяжёлых вдохах-выдохах, срывающихся на стоны, когда он лизнул яремную впадинку и ключицу.

Член невыносимо и почти болезненно пульсировал, но Баки не торопился, не хотел быстро и жёстко. По крайней мере не сейчас, не в первых для них раз. Он ещё успеет, он ещё оттрахает её так, что она ног не будет чувствовать, но после.

Сейчас он хотел насладиться ею, испробовать до последней капли.

Он потянулся к её призывно открытым губам и замер.

Дверь за спиной тихо открылась, а после так же аккуратно закрылась. Баки знал эти шаги, знал, кому они принадлежат. Стив.

Тони в его руках напряглась, распахнула глаза и посмотрела на Стива. И улыбнулась.

Баки накрыло, но он даже не успел понять, чем именно, как Тони его поцеловала. Так, словно ничего не случилось, так, что дух вышибло. Так, что в одно мгновение мозг отключился и остались одни лишь голые инстинкты.

Он не помнил, как и когда оказался лежащим на кровати. Лишь заворожённо наблюдал.

Тони с хищной улыбкой подошла к краю кровати и, склонившись, оперевшись руками по обе стороны от него, провела языком широкую влажную дорожку от самого паха до груди. Оглушило. В груди что-то стрельнуло, отдаваясь прямиком в член.

Никогда ещё он не хотел кого-то так же сильно, до одури, как сейчас.

Баки ударился затылком и что-то прохрипел, и сам не понял, что именно. Тони лишь ухмыльнулась, прижалась грудью и животом, тёрлась всем телом, дышала в губы — сладко, жарко. Он стиснул пальцы на её бёдрах, оставляя на нежной коже следы, притягивая ближе, направляя, вжимая в себя. Резко притянул её за волосы, поцеловал, жадно, нетерпеливо, пальцами другой руки едва проникая в неё на пробу. Не удержался, запустил глубже и зарычал — горячо, мокро, скользко.

И сил больше не осталось.

Тони вскрикнула хрипло, почти отчаянно. Баки застонал, когда она начала медленно опускаться, принимая член глубже, не останавливаясь, ни на секунду не замедляясь. Он бы и сам не смог сейчас остановиться — умер прямо здесь, под ней. Слишком хорошо, слишком…

Гладкое, влажное тело обхватывало его так тесно, правильно, что Баки чуть не взвыл. Тони задыхалась, захлёбывалась воздухом, кусала губы и сжимала коленями бёдра, двигаясь быстрее, насаживаясь сильнее. Её волосы рассыпались по плечам, тушь смазалась, яркие губы широко открывались на особенно сладких толчках.

С усилием Баки поднялся на локтях и дотронулся до соска, вобрав его в рот, жадно прикусывая, ощущая твёрдость и упругость языком. Тони от этой ласки задрожала и прижала его голову к груди, цепляясь пальцами за волосы.

Он не смог бы продержаться долго. Тони, казалось, тоже — всё чаще и чаще всхлипывала, жмурилась, мотала головой. И Баки снова упал на кровать, обхватил её за плечи, заставляя лечь на себя. Согнул ноги в коленях, раскидывая их шире, и толкнулся вверх. Глубоко, резко, наполняя её одним движением. Вбивался быстро, мощно, с пошлым громким звуком, от которого вело ещё сильнее.

Тони скулила, ругалась, стонала прямо в ухо. Срывалась на крик, от которого в голове клинило. На особенно грубом толчке она дёрнулась всем телом, судорожно начала сжиматься, вскрикнула и забилась в его руках.

Баки не остановился, продолжая толкаться, ещё сильнее вдалбливался, догоняя, пока оргазм не накрыл оглушающей волной. Настолько сильной, что он никак не мог отдышаться.

И только дрожащая в руках Тони связывала с реальностью.

***

Стив едва нашёл силы пройти в комнату.

Тони и Баки, обнажённые, раскрепощённые, открытые. Прекрасные, как творения древнегреческих скульпторов. Каждое их движение, каждое касание оседало в груди, где-то под сердцем, заставляя сгорать заживо.

Он почти не дышал, словно боясь вспугнуть и разрушить мгновение, то завораживающее действо, происходящее на его глазах. Словно это что-то редкое и удивительное. Уникальное. Мужчина и женщина, охваченные страстью. Старо как сама жизнь, но каждый раз будто поражающее воображение открытие.

Он поймал взгляд Тони, одурманенный, шалый, но всё же осмысленный. Любящий. Нежный. Подался за ним, ещё чуть ближе. Её глаза зажмурились, рот открылся в немом стоне, и Стив выдохнул вместе с ней. Сердце пропустило удар. Он впитывал её образ, каждое мимолётное движение и каждый звук, срывающийся с губ. Манящих, сладких, блестящих. Утопал в глазах, мерцающих удовольствием и наслаждением. Лишь усилием воли удерживал себя на месте — отчаянно хотелось поцеловать её, вкусить её и испить стоны.

И, когда всё же, обессиленная, тяжело дышащая, дрожащая, она приподнялась и улыбнулась ему, шагнул вперёд, ныряя без страха в бездну.


	8. Chapter 8

Пока Тони пыталась не сойти с ума, подготавливая почву для предстоящей сделки, которая открыла бы СтаркИн путь на японский рынок, Стив с Баки занимались уничтожением Гидры. Фьюри после долгих раздумий и тяжёлых напряжённых переглядок всё же дал Баки добро на полевую работу. Правда, под присмотром. Под присмотром Наташи.

Оба — и Наташа, и Баки — в восторге не были, но хотя бы не упрямились и даже умудрились сработаться. Притом так хорошо и органично, слаженно и хладнокровно, что Стив даже ужаснулся их тандему. Впрочем, ужаснулась и Гидра, лихорадочно подчищая хвосты и уходя в ещё более глубокое подполье.

Но, несмотря на усталость и постоянную беготню, Стив и Баки старались выкроить время и вытаскивать с бесконечных совещаний и переговоров Тони, чтобы побыть вместе.

И всё было прекрасно. Настолько, что даже подозрительно. И, возможно, все трое были наивными, но никто из них не позволял опасениям прокрасться в сердце и омрачить то прекрасное, что они с трудом построили. И не позволяли это сделать СМИ, которые что-то начали подозревать. Тони, на которую в основном нападали с вопросами, их игнорировала как могла, но разве журналистов, охваченных жаждой сенсации, это остановит? В жёлтых газетёнках то и дело появлялись статьи.

«Тони Старк изменяет символу Америки с его воскресшим из мёртвых другом!»

«Стив Роджерс никак не прокомментировал роман Баки Барнса и Тони Старк. Неужели Капитан Америка и Железная Леди расстались?»

«Полиамория добралась до супергероев? Тони Старк совратила двух столетних суперсолдат!»

Это всё хоть и казалось забавным, но усложнило сделку с японцами. Что очень не понравилось Пеппер. Пришлось вести себя тише, но Тони была этому только рада. И Стив с Баки тоже. Шума и нервотрёпки хватало на работе, а дома, вдали от всего этого, хотелось покоя, любви и счастья, просто быть рядом и наслаждаться их маленьким уголком рая на троих.

А спустя полмесяца шумиха более-менее улеглась. Сделка была заключена. А все актуальные миссии и задания приостановили из-за Дня поминовения.

Стива и Баки за неделю до национального праздника мэр Нью-Йорка лично пригласил на парад как почётных гостей. И Тони с весельем наблюдала, как Стив в муках придумывает речь, которую ему предстояло произнести перед тысячами военных, и пытается уговорить Баки постричься.

— Там же будут важные люди, Бак! И камеры! — развёл он руками уже в который раз. Тони застонала. Утро обещало стать захватывающим. — Ты не можешь выглядеть как какой-то… хиппи. — Тут Тони не сдержалась и прыснула в кружку, за что получила злобный взгляд от Баки. — В конце концов, есть устав.

— Устав для служащих, Стиви, — противно протянул Баки. Стив на это только закатил глаза. — Я же перестал им быть, когда эпично полетел в обрыв с поезда. Так что теперь могу ходить хоть с ирокезом зелёного цвета. — Он на секунду прищурился, не сводя глаз со Стива, и с довольным видом отправил в рот ломтик бекона.

Глаза Стива с ужасом расширились от его слов, сам Стив молча перевёл взгляд на Тони, ища поддержки. Та взгляд почувствовала, но проигнорировала и повернулась к Баки, пропуская несколько его прядей между пальцев.

— Синий тебе пойдёт больше, сладкий, — серьёзно произнесла она. — Подчеркнёт цвет глаз.

— Думаешь? — задумчиво спросил Баки. Тони кивнула и, не выдержав и секунды, громко рассмеялась. Стив на мгновение растерялся, но, как только понял, что всё это не всерьёз, улыбнулся. И надеялся, что когда-нибудь привыкнет, что они постоянно его подкалывают.

— И всё же в этом вопросе я на стороне Стива, — сказала Тони, когда смогла успокоиться. — Не из-за устава, конечно же, — фыркнула она, — а потому что… Ну, твои волосы… Мне кажется, тебе с короткой стрижкой будет лучше.

Баки нахмурился, внимательно смотря на Тони, и задумался над её словами. Не то чтобы он был из числа тех влюблённых парней, которые несутся исполнять любое слово своей девушки, даже если она попросит проколоть сосок или набить татушку на члене, просто… Рядом с ней он хотел быть и выглядеть лучше, достойным её. Баки знал, что Тони бы и слова не сказала, покрась он и правда волосы в зелёный, и уж точно не считала, что он её своим видом позорит или что-то в этом роде. Но она была такой… А он рядом с ней смотрелся каким-то бомжом.

— Но дело твоё. И решать тебе, — добавила Тони. — Помни, что мы любим тебя любым. Ладно, мальчики, дела не ждут. Завтра у всех важный день. — Она чмокнула его в щёку, быстро допила кофе, вскочила со стула и, клюнув Стива в уголок губ, ушла.

Дела и правда не ждали. Нужно было подготовить документы для отправки оборудования в Японию, проследить, чтобы ничего не перепутали и не забыли, и самой не забыть отзвониться Пеппер вечером, как всё будет готово, и завтра, как только груз отправится.

***

Со спокойным сердцем, хоть и уставшая, Тони вышла из главного офиса логистического центра СтаркИн в фойе и нажала кнопку вызова лифта. Ноги из-за туфлей на высоком каблуке страшно гудели, рубашка, хоть и сшитая из тончайшего хлопка, раздражала кожу, а от жары хотелось умереть. Не спасали даже работающие на полную кондиционеры. Она с ужасом представляла, каково Стиву и Баки на улице, под прямыми лучами палящего солнца. Впрочем, судя по времени, парад должен был кончиться ещё два часа назад. Наверняка они уже возвращались домой.

Наконец лифт подъехал, и Тони с блаженством представила, как вот-вот окажется в пентхаусе, скинет туфли и выпьет залпом бутылку холодной воды.

Двери разъехались, и Тони почувствовала, как сердце и желудок сжимаются.

Стив и Баки. В чёртовой парадной военной форме. В своих дурацких, сумасшедше возбуждающих мундирах и… Она сглотнула вязкую слюну, сжала ладони, на миг больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и приветливо улыбнулась.

— Капитан Роджерс. — Смерила его взглядом с головы до ног, едва сдерживая судорожный выдох. Перевела взгляд на Баки. — Сержант Барнс. — И на ослабевших ногах вошла в лифт.

Она ощущала на себе их масляные, голодные взгляды и почти не дышала. Воздух словно раскалился, стал густым и плотным от желания и напряжения. Внутри всё трепетало от предвкушения. Она думала об этом, фантазировала, как всё пройдёт, ждала этого и знала, что они тоже в нетерпении.

Хорошо, что она так и не успела поесть за весь день. Иначе бы её точно затошнило.

— Прекрасно выглядите, мисс Старк. — Тони чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности и повернулась лицом к Баки. От его тёмного, жгучего взгляда в низу живота сладко потянуло. Она сжала колени и рвано вздохнула.

Баки наблюдал, как вздымалась её грудь, как Тони облизнула пересохшие то ли от жары, то ли от частого дыхания губы, как подрагивали её пальцы. Поднял глаза и заворожённо проследил, как капля пота прочерчивает влажную дорожку по шее от ямочки за ухом и теряется в районе ключицы, скрытой воротом белоснежной рубашки.

— Согласны, капитан Роджерс? — хрипло спросил он и посмотрел на Стива. Тот стоял уже гораздо ближе и жадно впитывал запах почти выветрившихся духов вперемешку с запахом её тела. От него кружилась голова, хотелось вдыхать ещё и ещё, пока им не заполнятся лёгкие. Баки подался вперёд и шумно втянул его носом, прикрыв глаза. За гулом в ушах он расслышал, как царапнула по полу набойка каблука, и почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы вцепились в его плечо.

Лифт остановился и со звоном распахнул двери.

Стив, почти коснувшийся губами открытой шеи Тони, на мгновение замер, опаляя тяжёлым дыханием и без того влажную кожу, и с сожалением отстранился. Проследил, как Тони практически выбегает из лифта в направлении кухни, и вышел вслед за ней.

В голове всё плыло и мутилось. Брюки стали тесными, галстук казался удавкой, а мундир каким-то свинцовым жилетом.

С трудом он расстегнул пуговицы, снял пиджак, небрежно вешая его на спинку стула, и ослабил узел галстука. В сторону Тони, которая наполовину скрылась в холодильнике, он старался не смотреть.

Зато Баки пялился вовсю. На едва показавшиеся из-под задравшейся юбки кружевные, широкие, чёрные полосы резинки чулок; на длинные стройные ноги; на упругие ягодицы, плотно обтянутые тёмно-синей тканью, к которым так и хотелось пристроиться и…

Тони вынырнула из приятной прохлады, выпрямилась, держа в руках три пластиковых бутылки с водой, и развернулась.

— Думаю, нам всем нужно охладиться, — поставив бутылки на стол, как можно беззаботнее сказала она, обращаясь, скорее, к себе самой. Всё тело словно наэлектризовалось и искрилось изнутри, и эта энергия требовала выхода. Вполне однозначного. Но сначала и правда хотелось остудить хотя бы голову.

Подрагивающими пальцами она открутила крышку и припала к горлышку, наслаждаясь тем, как ледяная вода течёт по горлу в желудок.

К чёрту. Они шли к этому слишком долго, чтобы теперь отступить из-за какого-то волнения.

С довольным видом опустив наполовину пустую бутылку на стол, она облизнула губы и, глубоко вдохнув, посмотрела в глаза сначала Стиву, а потом Баки. И начала расстёгивать рубашку. Жадные взгляды следили за её пальцами, ловко расправившимися с первой пуговицей. Внутренняя эгоистичная сучка ликовала от осознания, что стоит ей сейчас поманить их пальцем — и они последуют за ней.

Тони не сдержала мимолётной ухмылки и принялась за следующую пуговицу. Расстегнула оставшиеся и, не раскрывая полы рубашки, развернулась и пошла в спальню, по пути снимая наконец такую лишнюю сейчас тряпку.

Уже в комнате она скинула туфли и прикрыла глаза от удовольствия. Она знала, что настолько очевидный намёк был понят, и теперь, в ожидании, когда всё начнётся, запустила руки за спину и схватилась за бегунок, ведя его вниз.

— Оставь и нам что-то. — Она обернулась на голос Стива и сразу же утонула в его губах. Его поцелуи обычно были нежными, даже слишком, аккуратными и трепетными, по крайней мере поначалу. Сейчас же он целовал как в последний раз: глубоко, жадно, голодно. Словно лишь в этом спасение от невыносимой жары и жажды.

Ткань юбки под его пальцами затрещала, грозясь вот-вот порваться, и упала в ноги. Он сильно сжал её бёдра, оставляя горящие следы, которые позже, скорее всего, станут синяками. Тони ахнула, выгнулась, приникая ближе к нему, стараясь вплавиться в него, но грубая ткань, в которую всё ещё так несправедливо был одет Стив, царапнула чувствительную кожу. Она вцепилась в неё, даже не пытаясь быть аккуратной, и выдернула из-под ремня, сразу проникая под рубашку, касаясь его влажной кожи, солёной и пряной, как и всегда.

Нежное прикосновение ещё одной пары рук Тони едва осознала. Баки ловко расправился с застёжкой бюстгальтера и отбросил его куда-то в сторону, мягко обхватил её шею и заставил повернуться к нему лицом. И Тони повиновалась, с тихим стоном оторвавшись от губ Стива.

Поцелуи Баки напоминали укусы. Припухшие губы невыносимо покалывало.

Когда он до крови прокусил нижнюю губу, Тони вскрикнула. Или это случилось потому, что Стив, нежно обведя один сосок языком, резко сжал другой. А когда Баки спустился к шее и, широко лизнув, прихватил зубами кожу над ключицей, была готова умолять. Она и сама не знала наверняка, о чём: остановиться или никогда не прекращать.

Оставляя россыпь влажных поцелуев на животе, Стив опустился на колени и, поддев резинку трусов, потянул их вниз. Тони зажмурилась. В голове мутилось от частого дыхания. Или от понимания, что её ждёт. Она на мгновение успела пожалеть, что в своё время научила Стива всему. А потом он невесомо провёл по внутренней стороне бёдер, заставляя расставить ноги шире, и развёл пальцами половые губы, мазнул языком по влажной промежности и коснулся кончиком языка клитора.

Тони резко втянула воздух, дёрнулась и пошатнулась, спиной опираясь о грудь Баки, только сейчас понимая, что он по пояс обнажён. Протяжно застонала, когда он скрутил соски, кусая в плечо. Вцепилась пальцами в волосы Стива, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и не потерять рассудок.

Перед глазами побелело, когда Стив ввёл один палец, медленно, словно на пробу, потом второй, не переставая массировать клитор и целовать бедро. В ушах заложило, когда Баки скользким от смазки — и когда он только успел? — пальцем покружил, мягко надавливая, по анальному отверстию и проник внутрь совсем неглубоко, но Тони дрогнула и всхлипнула.

Слишком много. Их уже слишком много. И она будто готова вот-вот рассыпаться на куски от переизбытка чувств.

Мелкая дрожь сотрясала тело, в висках бешено стучало, пока Баки продолжал всё так же мучительно аккуратно, бережно оглаживать стенки, а Стив то вводил пальцы до самых костяшек, разводя их ножницами, до вытаскивал, дразня подушечками.

Возбуждение в низу живота нарастало тяжёлым огненным шаром, приближающийся оргазм прошибал током вдоль позвоночника и ударял в голову, но кончить ей не позволяли. Как только Стив чувствовал — своими пальцами, языком, — что она уже на самом краю, что ещё немного — и сорвётся, окончательно теряя рассудок, он вынимал пальцы и успокаивающе целовал подрагивающий живот, а Баки позади неё замирал, жарко дыша в шею и шепча что-то неразборчивое.

Ей казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Не то чтобы она была против сладкой пытки, но хотелось большего. Того, чего она так долго желала.

Тони уже не помнила себя, всё тело превратилось в оголённый провод, отзывающийся на каждое, даже мимолётное прикосновение яркой вспышкой безумного наслаждения, когда Баки над ухом что-то сказал, обращаясь к Стиву. Тот поднялся, взглянул заботливо и обвёл её губы пальцами, на которых всё ещё оставался её вкус. Тони облизнулась и подалась вперёд, окончательно сдирая его чёртову рубашку и расстёгивая ремень.

Сзади послышался шорох. Краем глаза Тони заметила, как Баки снял брюки, и потянулась к нему, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Мне нравится твоя новая причёска, — оторвавшись, выдохнула ему в губы, и шалыми пьяными глазами посмотрела в его глаза — почти чёрные, дьявольские, горящие желанием. Спиной почувствовала грудь Стива и его член, стоящий, влажный от смазки, оставившей пятно над поясницей.

Они оба зажимали её между собой, сильные, крепкие, мощные, как две каменные раскалённые глыбы.

— Ты уверена? — тихо спросил Стив и прикусил мочку. Тони дёрнулась и лишь закивала, развернулась, снова оказываясь лицом к нему, и, положив ладонь на его широкую грудь, толкнула к кровати.

Да, она уверена. С ними, для них и ради них, сейчас и всегда, она готова на всё.

Стив послушно упал на кровать, увлекая её за собой. Она нависла над ним, оставила несколько спешных поцелуев на шее и плечах, с сожалением понимая, что сама она так и не успела доставить им удовольствия.

В следующий раз отыграется. Впрочем…

Она прикусила и мазнула языком его сосок и выпрямилась. С ухмылкой смотря в затуманенные возбуждением голубые глаза, Тони приподнялась и направила Стива в себя. Закинула голову, медленно качнула бёдрами и, опускаясь, в голос застонала. Стив под ней захлебнулся вздохом и сжал её бёдра, помогая насадиться до конца.

Металлические прохладные пальцы пробежались по спине от лопаток до копчика, а потом развели ягодицы в стороны. Тони рвано выдохнула и выгнулась. Изогнула шею, нашла губы Баки и протяжно застонала в поцелуй, чувствуя, как его член, твёрдый и мокрый, трётся о ложбинку между ягодиц.

— Давай, — еле выговорила она и, слепо ткнувшись губами в уголок его губ, подалась вперёд, в руки Стива. Задержала дыхание, услышав щелчок тюбика, замерла, ощутив, как прохладное и скользкое течёт по ложбинке, и прикусила губу, когда Баки прижал горячую головку ко входу. И подался вперёд.

Тони всхлипнула. Зажмурилась. Снова всхлипнула. Чьи-то руки — наверное, Стива — крепко обхватили её и прижали к себе, не давая дёрнуться. Другие сжали до боли бёдра.

Она расслышала, как Стив что-то охнул, как Баки застонал, но сама не могла издать и звука. Горло словно пережало невидимой верёвкой, и Тони только сжала плечо Стива, показывая, что всё в порядке.

Баки подался немного назад и снова вперёд. Перед глазами побелело, но спустя мгновение короткая вспышка боли растворилась в сумашедшем ощущении заполненности, и Тони наконец-то смогла вздохнуть.

А после не смогла сдержать крика. Баки накрыл её собой и вошёл глубоко, почти до самого основания.

Воздуха не хватало. Лёгкие горели, словно она марафон бежала. Голова кружилась. В ушах колотилось бешеное сердце. Она дрожала, задыхалась и сходила с ума.

Они оба раскрывали, распирали изнутри, большие и обжигающе горячие, сжимали собой, не позволяя двинуться. Тони чувствовала их обоих, каждый миллиметр, каждый толчок, каждое касание и каждое движение — по-отдельности и одновременно всё сразу, общим, невыносимым и сладким, жарким и выбивающим крик ощущением полноты.

Стив что-то прошептал, нежно огладил спину и, разведя ноги шире, подался вверх, мягко, но сильно, плотно, и начал двигаться в ровном ритме. Баки навалился сильнее, поцеловал в плечо и с каждым толчком вбивался глубже и мощнее.

Тони извивалась, насколько могла, стонала и кричала, пока не заболело горло, но всё равно не могла молчать, прося больше и больше. Почти плакала, молила не останавливаться, ругалась и стискивала зубы на особенно крепких толчках. Щёки стали мокрыми от слёз, искусанные губы саднило, во рту было солоно от крови. А тело казалось каким-то чужим, неосязаемым, и только удовольствие, прошибающее каждую клеточку, каждый нерв, напоминало, что это всё происходит не с кем-то другим, а с ними.

Внезапно её разнесло на осколки, вышвырнуло куда-то за грань реальности, и мир перестал существовать. Это было чем-то новым, неизведанным, особенным. Настолько ярким, что она забыла, кто она и что она. Только держащие её сильные и крепкие руки. Только всепоглощающее чувство любви и счастья. Правильности и защиты.

Тони не знала, сколько приходила в себя. Она словно переродилась и теперь медленно познавала себя, училась двигаться и дышать заново.

Она поняла, что лежит на боку, прижимаясь к Баки, что сзади её обнимает Стив, и могла только моргать, смотря, как грудь Баки ровно поднимается и опускается.

— Я ног не чувствую, — прохрипела она не своим голосом и еле улыбнулась. Стив тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал её в шею. Баки невесомо сжал её бедро. Тони на ощупь нашла их ладони и переплела пальцы, чувствуя, как её накрывает негой и приятной усталостью. — Я вас люблю, — прошептала она и, прежде чем провалиться в дрёму, услышала синхронное: «Я тоже тебя люблю».


End file.
